


You are my sunshine

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Bed & Breakfast, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gangs, Gen, Grudges, Gunshot Wounds, Human, Kidnapping, Past Character Death, Police, Tragedy: Death of a Brother, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkland's bed and breakfast is run by three handsome young brothers who take care of their youngest brother Arthur. When the kid begins to become curious about why they live the way they do their past begins to haunt them. They just want to keep the boy safe, but grudges have been held to destroy such a safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirkland's Bed & Breakfast!

**Author's Note:**

> Allen - Wales  
> Allistair - Scotland  
> Aodhan - Northern Ireland  
> Arthur - England  
> Valentin - Romania

Wiping down the tables for the day Aodhan sighed. His brother's had put on another Katy Perry song over the intercom again. It was as faint as background music, but that's why it was annoying. Setting the tables he head back upstairs,where his brothers were getting ready for the day. 

He himself was 23, the second oldest. 

"Arthur eat your breakfast." 

He hears Allen call from the bathroom. The nineteen year old was fixing his hair as per usual. Looking towards the kitchen he saw Arthur pouting at his cereal before a fresh cinnamon roll was sat in front of him, to which the eldest put a finger to his lips so he'd stay quiet. 

"You're going to rot his teeth out by giving him so many sweets."

Aodhan warned the red head. 

"Don't be like that Aody, it's fine he brushes his teeth. Oi!"

The man head over to the blonde again, this time he began to wipe the sticky from the kids mouth so Allen wouldn't fuss at him. Today was picture day at Arthur's school. Allen would have his head if he didn't get a good picture taken. 

"Allistair will you take him to school today? I've got to get today's special on before anyone wakes."

"Aye" he calls. 

Walking back down to the dinner part of their b&b Aodhan started the oven to preheat, knowing that Allen most likely had forgotten to do so when he first got up. 

"Come on Arther, do ye got everything?"

The boy nods quickly. Allistair motions him out the door before Arthur stops. 

"Oh, wait!"

Running around the counter the ten year old hugs Aodhans side. The guy couldn't resist but to hug back. 

"Alright, now I'm ready." 

He states before heading out the door with the elder. 

"Can I sit up front today?"

"Nae, not until your twelfth birthday."

"I thought you were the cool one."

He pouts.

"I am cool, that doesn't mean am not your brother"

He reminds while starting up the car. Feeling a hit on his side he looks over to see that Arthur had punched him, not with much force though. He laughs and rustles his hair before the boy sat back as they began off. 

"Why won't you let me ride the bus?"

"It's dangerous, that's why. No one in the whole thing has a seat belt but the bloody driver. And don't get me started on the loud snot nose kids."

"Doesn't that make me a loud snot nosed kid, seeing as we do go to the same school and all."

"Yes, but you're _our_ loud snot nosed kid."

At this the boy couldn't help but crack a small smile. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the school. Kids walked into it with their friends and others were eating something while walking. The school was only one story but it wasn't small at all. 

"Ye got everything? Did Allen pack your lunch?"

"I'll be fine Alli."

"Alright well.. have a good day lad" he gives him a half hug before he uncuckles and gets out.

"Oh! Don't forget to comb your hair before they take the picture!"

"I won't!"

Arthur yells back before the elder drove off. Allistair constantly worried about all of them. Being the oldest he felt he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. Aodhan and Allen had assured him many times that he wasn't left with all the responsibility. Their top priority was to keep their little brother safe. They had a good life here, a nice business, friendly neighbourhood, usually good people came through the b&b. 

It wasn't always like this though. They used to live in the UK with their mother and father. After they'd heard that they'd be having a little brother the kids made a pact to teach him the ropes. That was when they were innocent preteens. 

Looking back on it Allistair gripped the steering wheel tightly. It shouldn't have turned out like this, but it did. Still, he liked life here but it didn't stop him from questioning what life would've been like if they had stayed. 

Seeing the sign _Kirklands bed and breakfast_ snapped him from his thoughts. Parking he got out and head into the place where he was met with the smell of muffins that were being baked. Aodhan waved at him as he went upstairs to their small apartment place to change into his uniform to go working for the day.

Back at school, Arthur was in line to take his picture. His friend was freaking out because he couldn't get his hair to cooperate. 

"Valentin calm down, you look fine."

The kid shook his head. 

"If I don't look good in this picture do you know what my mom will do to me? I'll be grounded for weeks!"

"Over a picture?"

"Yes!"

Of course Arthur knew his friend was over exaggerating. He was just afraid of his mother not liking the picture. 

"My brother said if my picture was bad that it'd be fine, but then my other brother said that it needed to be good. I guess I know how you feel?"

"What about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"What did she say about it?"

"I.. she's on holiday"

"The what about your dad then?"

"He's with her. They asked my brother's to take care of things while they were away."

Valentin was about to ask where they went before he was called for a picture. Sitting down on the marked area he listened to the lady before smiling for the camera. The girl had to take three pictures so she could get the light to not glare off of his eyes. 

While waiting Arthur couldn't help but wonder where his mother and father were. His brothers had told him that they were on holiday, but he'd only ever talked to his mother once, and that was over the telephone. Still, he knew what she looked like. From when he was a toddler. Then one day his brother picked him up from daycare and when they got home, she wasn't there. He knew nothing of his father either. Bitting his lip he shook his head before stepping up to get his picture taken.

\- - -

That evening when he was picked up he stayed quiet. All day the topic had done flips in his head. Where was his mother? Why hasn't he ever seen his father? Looking up from his homework he saw his brother's working, well aside from Aodhan who was snacking on some peanut butter crackers. Allistair was wiping down the tables, for the third time, after some sick guy had came through and sneezed all over the place. Allen was washing the dishes and seemed to be having trouble with a smudge that just wouldn't go away. 

"Hey, Aodhan?"

It made him nervous to even think about asking one of them about their parents. Something in him told him that it wasn't a wise idea. 

"Hm?" The man grunts out while walking towards him. 

"Uh," he looks down at his homework deciding not to question his brother yet, "never mind I think I got it."

The man shrugs and goes back to nomming his crackers. 

_Maybe she left us.._ He wondered while looking around at the three before gathering his things and going upstairs, he couldn't work in these conditions. 

After finishing his homework the boy turned on the tv which didn't help his curiosity seeing as the show that was on was about some kid who's parents went missing after a car accident. Shutting off the tv he went to look down at his brothers from the top floor. They obviously didn't see him because they were talking about something called sm which Arthur wasn't quiet sure what that meant. 

"Shut your yap, if Arthur comes down here I'm not going to be the one to explain to him what your talking about." Aodhan reassures Allen just begins to tease him about liking whatever they were talking about. 

Arthur couldn't help but giggle at the blush that came over the mans face. Shaking his head he went back to the apartment place. 

He didn't have his own room so he usually just crawled into bed with one of his older brothers. Opening Allistair's door he crawled into the mans blankets, they smelt clean. You would never think it but Allistair was actually a wee bit of a neat freak. More so a clean freak. The thing he hated the most was stains, any kind, carpet, shirt, wall, plate. He couldn't stand it. Aodhan was a bit like that too but he didn't care about being neat. It was Allen who was concerned for health. At least once a month Arthur was forced into a doctor's office for a check up. 

The three of them would always worry about him too much. One time he tripped up the stairs and got rug burn and Allen told Aodhan to wrap it in gause and the guy almost cut off the circulation in his leg. Rolling over in warmth Arthur felt himself become more relaxed. He was tired. Today he had to talk Valentin out of pushing some kid off of the monkey bars because he had taken his candy bar at lunch. 

"Mm." 

He curls up, blanket resting between his legs. Tomorrow was Saturday and he'd have nothing to do. Not really caring though, he slowly drift off to sleep in the middle of his big brother's bed.


	2. Attic Albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom hit hard. To cure his boredom Arthur goes rummaging through his brother's things when a string catches his eye. It's what helped him get into the attic. What's in there just makes the blonde even more curious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick - Republic of Ireland

The next morning Arthur was awoken by a loud shriek, followed by some curses. Sitting up he grumbled while rubbing the crust from his eyes. Getting up from the bed he walked into the living room where Aodhan was grasping onto his toes. 

"Well ye should watch where you're going next time ye idgit."

Allistair scolded. 

"Look you woke up Arthur with all your yelling too."

Allen said in a laugh. It was funny to see Aodhan get so pouty. Rolling his eyes the man mumbled a few more curses before looking at Arthur.

"Don't repeat that."

Arthur acted like he zipped his lips before his stomach began to growl. He hadn't even eaten dinner last night. Allen pat his head. 

"I'm making you some blue berry muffins this morning."

"Why not choclate chip?"

"That's not good for you."

"Come on, please"

He whines and looks up at him with a puppy face. 

"You either eat the blueberry muffins or you go hungry."

Arthur turned his head to Allistair and Aodhan who instantly looked elsewhere. They would give in to that face of his. Allen was somehow immune. They thought it had something to do with him being the second youngest. 

"You stop that."

Allen tugged his ear. Arthur huffed and lightly slapped his hand away. 

"Fine." he pouts. 

"Now go bathe and come downstairs for breakfast."

Arthur faked a sulken walk to the bathroom. Allistair sighed out in relief as did Aodhan. With that the three head downstairs. 

Arthur took a quick shower before hurrying downstairs. He was over having not gotten chocolate chip for his breakfast and didn't really mind. The familiar people in the area waved at him. Climbing up on a bar stool Aodhan gave him his muffins. It didn't take him long to eat them. He was hungry after all. When he was finished he hopped off of the bar stool and went back upstairs. He wished that one of his brother's would come play with him, but weekends were the most busy. 

For awhile he watched the television which ultimately became boring. Sighing he decided to rummage around. That's what he usually did on the boring weekends. He liked to see all the new things they had. Not like they had the free time to tell him to stop. So he started with Aodhans room.

Opening the elder's night stand drawer he saw that nothing had moved from last weekend. Comic books that were getting dusty and old sat in there. Arthur wasn't very interested in them though. Going to his dresser drawers he opens the bottom one. Of course everything in there was folded neatly. Something caught his eye though, a paper at the very bottom. Wondering if it was another comic the blond gently picks up the underwear and grabs the magazine that was under them.

"What's penthouse?"

He wonders aloud when reading the title. Flipping it open he saw two women in weird costumes touching each other. Shaking his head he puts the magazine back. 

"Aodhan reads strange things."

He mumbles before putting it back as neat as he possibly could. The top drawer just had folded shirts with a box of strangely packed balloons as per usual. Closing the draw the boy started towards Allens room before he stopped when he saw a string hanging from the cieling. 

_The attic must have something up there to do._

He'd never been up there. Scooting a chair from Allistair's room into the hall he steps up on it and grabs the string before tugging it. He had to get off of the chair and move it before he could open the ladder all of the way. Crawling up them he sees a small light, but not much in the attic. Feeling around he finds the light switch. Flipping it on he is met with unopened boxes. Most of them were dusty and had smudged writing on them. There was one that caught his eye though. It was opened and seemed to contain many books. The first one he pulled out said _Allistair's baby book._

Opening it the first picture there was one of Allistair being brought out of the hospital. Arthur blinked at the woman who was holding him. Was that their mother? She was grinning down at the baby in her arms lovingly. Looking at baby Allistair, Arthur laughed. 

"What an ugly baby." It wasn't a lie either. 

The baby looked like it was frowning, which was funny because half the time he never saw Allistair frown at all. The book seemed like it was up until Allistair was about five before it ended with his fifth birthday. Putting the album to the side he took out the second one which said _Patrick & Aodhan _

"Who's Patrick.."

Arthur jumps when he hears a dinging. The town bell had went off. It was louder when you were up where he was. He had about five minutes before his brothers were on break. Putting down the book he passed Allen's before coming to his own. Opening the book there was only one picture in it. In the picture was him in his mother's arms. Allen was at his mother's side while Allistair was next to him. Aodhan stood next to some man and then the rest was cut out. Everyone but baby Arthur was looking and smiling at the camera. He figured the cut out part was Patrick. The man must've been their father. After that page there was nothing. Reaching in the covering Arthur took out the picture and puts it in his pocket before heading down the ladder, he struggled to put it up. 

Hurriedly he put the chair back into Allistair's room before plopping down on the couch right when the door opened. Allen came in for his break. Aodhan was making the beds of the guests who left for the day or forever. Allistair was probably doing the afternoon dishes today. 

"Hey kiddo, what are you watching?" he asks while sitting beside him. 

"Nmn"

Arthur shrugs. Allen chuckles and pats his head. All through the elders break he was tense. He didn't know if he was allowed up in the attic or not. The three had talked about cleaning it out once but they didn't actually do anything. Arthur decided not to go up there until he was sure he wouldn't be bothered for awhile.

That night when they were all eating. Arthur slowly ate his food, picking and playing at it while the other three watched the news and ate. Taking a bite of mashed potatoes he swallows. He really needed to ask them about it. Taking a deep breath he looks up.

"Brother?"

They all looked at him questioningly. He usually said just brother when he wanted all of their attention. 

"I have a question."

"Well don't be shy aboot it."

"Hm?"

The other two sounded. 

"I was just wondering. Who's Patrick?"

At this they all stopped. The colour in their faces turned pale and they took glances at one another. 

"Where did you hear that name?"

Aodhan asks. Of course he was the one who looked the most pale so it was evident that he knew what he was talking about the most. 

"I went in the attic and found a picture album that said it on it."

"Arther, Patrick is... was.. our other brother. He was Aodhan's twin."

At this Arthur looks at him with more question in his eyes. 

"Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"Why? Is he on holiday with mum and dad?"

"Don't you get it Arthur? He's dead."

Aodhan just barely got out. It was obvious that he was about to cry and it made Arthur's gut twist. Putting his plate on the coffee table he went over to hug the elder tightly.

"Don't cry brother. I'm sure he's okay."

Allen and Allistair exchanged sad glances. They knew why he was crying, hell they wanted to cry themselves. It wasn't because he was dead, it was because of how it had happened. 

"Arthur, why don't you go get ready for bed."

Allen said. Arthur looked at him confused but did without question. He hated to see one of them sad. If all three of them were sad. Putting on his pyjamas the boy went to Allen's room tonight. 

Laying under the covers he couldn't relax at all. So he just layed there for awhile in silence. It was strange to think he had a big brother that he didn't know about. So Patrick was supposed to look like Aodhan seeing as he was his twin. 

Hearing the door open then close he shifted slightly. 

"Arthur." he heard Allen.

The elder crawled into bed with him with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry we haven't told you about Patrick yet. It's a touchy subject you know. Aodhan will be fine."

He sighs and begins to play with Arthur's hair, knowing that he was awake. 

"I didn't know him as good as Alli and Aody, but he wasn't a bad big brother. Patrick left this world and is probably watching us as I speak."

He pauses for a minute.

"The world is a scary place Arthur. There were people who wanted to hurt our family because of dads past.. after you were born mother wanted to move so we did. I didn't understand it at first because I didn't understand what had happened. But something did happen. Because while I was at band practice after school, something terrible happened at home. I didn't experience it the way they had. I never saw Patrick after that morning."

Arthur heard a waver in his voice and he gripped onto the covers. He didn't want to hear anymore. Allen wasn't explaining it in a way he'd understand but he knew that someone had gotten hurt. Someone close to them. That was enough for him to want to cry. 

"He was my big brother though, and yours. Don't forget that."

Allen sniffled and tried not to cry so he covered it by laughing. 

"It's silly to get so worked up about it huh?" he laughs before flicking off his lamp, "let's go to bed Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ So that was chapter two :3 I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to basically start most everything, this chapter was like a supporting thing to the story kind of. Sorry if it seemed kind of like a rushed chapter btw. Well, anyways thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Peace!


	3. Anger is a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets into a fight at school and is suspended. Afterwards he asks another question that leaves his brothers in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allesandro - 2p!N.Italy  
> Mr.Edelstein - Austria

Arthur swings his feet half heartedly. Valentin was out sick today and he didn't have any other friends to play with during recess. It'd been about a week since he asked about Patrick and things seemed to have settled back down in the home. It was still a bit unsettling though. He could tell that his brother's were afraid that he'd ask another question like that. Sighing he looked over to see his good ~~imaginary~~ friend mint bunny who was trying to swing herself, but could only flap her wings to move the swing. It'd been awhile since he'd seen her so he was glad she was there. Usually he'd talk about his problems with Valentin. 

"I don't get it Minty.. every time I ask something that I have a right to know other people seem to be hurt.."

"Then why- uh - do you ask them?" she says while pushing her wings back to cause force to push her forward. 

"Because I want to know. Mum has been on holiday too long, I only know what Dad looks like from a picture, and it's not fair."

He pouts childishly. 

"Well then ask for a call, you talked to her that one time didn't you?"

At this Arthur perked. Yea, he did didn't he! She called when he was too afraid to sleep and began to cry. The boy suspected that one of his brother's had called her earlier, she said she had a "motherly sense" but he knew better.

"Yes! That's it!"

"Hey weirdo. Who are you talking to? Your imaginary friend." 

He hears a stump of gravel and looks up to see the kid that would never leave him be. Allesandro Vargas. The school bully they called him. The boy wore the same set of clothes every week. An outfit for each day. Arthur had wondered before if he only had those clothes but never asked because, well, he didn't want to be punched. 

"She's not imaginary, only special people can see her." he says in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. 

"Special? Hah what a joke, who told you that? Your mommy."

The kid was always looking for trouble. Arthur was on his mental list too. The only thing that kept Allesandro away from him was Valentin who had scared the boy into believing that he actually drank blood for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In reality he only ate jelly filled donuts and kool-aid for lunch. Most of the kids were scared of him at first but he turned out to be a really nice guy.

"No, my big brothers did.."

"Did they tell you that you weren't an idiot too?" he scoffs. 

"I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm not."

Allesandro rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever, you know why I'm here."

The Italian was now up in the brits face with a fist full of his shirt. Arthur swallowed thickly and tried to stay calm like his brother's had told him to do if he ever was in a situation like this. 

\- - -

Sitting in a chair of the principals office Arthur held a bag of ice to his now swollen eye. Principal Edelstein had called his brother's and he was sure that they were angry at him. It wasn't his fault that Allesandro had picked a fight with him. Sighing he looks at the clock and leans back in his seat. Maybe if he starred at the minute hand a little longer time would stop. 

Sadly that wasn't the case when he heard the click of the door and looked up to see Allistair walk into the office with the principal. He instantly looked away and slumped more into the chair like he was trying to hide himself. 

"I'm going to suspend him for the rest of the week, but if this happens like that again I'll be forced to expel him. Are we clear Mr.Kirkland."

It was obvious he was referring to Arthur more than he was his brother. 

"Yes, am sorry to have him inconvenience ye. We'll be on our way now."

Arthue grabbed his stuff when he was motioned to follow the elder. 

"Have a nice evening." The principal calls before Arthur shut the door. 

The silent walk to the car almost killed the blonde. Allistair was obviously mad at him. If he tried to explain it too him now it'd be useless. Getting into the back seat Arthur strapped in and slumped back in his seat. He should've just taken whatever Allesandro wanted to do to him. It would've been better to have his brothers treat him like glass than like this. 

"Are you angry..?" he stupidly asks anyways as the car begins to move. 

Allistair doesn't say anything and just looks ahead at the road. He was contemplating what he should tell Arthur. Hell, he didn't know what to tell him. 

"He was the one who started it, I swear! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Ye broke his nose and wrist Arther."

The calm yet stern tone made the blonde hush. 

"From what I heard, ye didn't just do it oot o' self defence."

Arthur stayed quiet and looked down, not wanting to hear anymore. It wasn't his fault. Allesandro had been mean to him for so long, so when he hit him Arthur snapped. Because of all the names, all the 'mishaps'. Someone had to teach him a lesson! If no one had pulled Arthur off of him, even he knew he would've done worse. The boy sunk in his place. He didn't know what to say or do. So he just stayed quiet. 

After that the whole world seemed to die of sound. The zoom of passing cars became nothing more than a background tone as Arthur began to drown the world with his thoughts. It occurred to him that if he had the chance to hurt Allesandro again, he would. Honestly he couldn't think of any other reason to harm him than past things that he called Arthur. The blonde wasn't even that mad about those things anymore. It was mostly because he was just angry at the time. Angry at what, he didn't really know. 

Sighing he felt himself begin to nod off. Slowly but surely he fell asleep with his head pressed against the car door. 

\- - -

The next time Arthur opened his eyes he was staring up at the cieling of the apartment living room. Yawning he sat up and wiped the crusts that were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Looking at the clock he saw it was about 5pm. It didn't take two more seconds to remember why he was there seeing as he brushed over his swollen eye. 

"Brother?" he mumbles. 

He knew they were most likely cleaning up for the evening. Getting up he stretched with a yawn. Heading downstairs he stopped to watch them as per usual. He had heard them speaking of something but wasn't sure what. Aodhan had gone to make the bedrooms clean, Allistair was cleaning the tables and Allen was washing the dishes. 

It all seemed normal enough. Still it didn't feel like it at all. Arthur sensed that it wasn't just him feeling bad about the atmosphere. 

"Was it my fault? I did tell him to defend himself and showed him what to do. I just never thought he'd actually use what I taught him."

"Don't you go blaming yourself like you do Allistair, you know good and well that it was Arthur's choice to continue on with what he was doing."

"If you ask me, he's growing out of that timidness of his."

Aodhan inquired at the end while going to the second room. Arthur couldn't see him as well because he was just below him. 

"Timid? Arthur?"

Allen raised a brow not believing that's what the older really thought of the boy. 

"Well, he is just a wee bit shy, but that's not his whole personality."

"Believe what you want but he has been like that since the day he was born." Aodhan called from the room.

The other two looked at each other and shook their heads. They all saw Arthur a different way because he acted different around them. Around Aodhan he was quiet and kept to himself but he'd come out of his shell eventually if Aodhan was trying to make him laugh or something. 

When he was around Allistair he was more verbally open and liked to joke around with him. One time they planned to pull a prank on Allen which totally backfired. It wasn't because Allistair was childish like him that he was open to him, it was more so because he was open with Arthur himself.

Arthur was always in a different mood towards Allen so one day you'd see him glaring or pouting at him and the next day you'd see him hugging him tightly. 

If he wanted something he would go to Allistair or Aodhan. The only time he went to Allen was when he wanted something he knew the older would give him. The three knew that he did that but they never got around to addressing it seeing as he didn't do it all of the time. 

"Hell, maybe none of us know him."

Allen dried off his hands. The comment was meant to be a joke but it came out kind of aggressive. Of course he didn't like the idea of not care knowing how Arthur was, he saw himself as a good rolemodel towards the blond and the thought of not knowing him was odd. 

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if he kept things from us, he is a kid."

Arthur grimaced at this. He didn't enjoy being called a kid at all. It made him feel inferior towards them. Of course he knew he was a kid, but he didn't like the fact. It seemed that he always felt like he couldn't accept some truths. Sighing he began down the stairs, which alerted them, he always went down those steps louder than the ones leading to the apartment on purpose of course. 

"Hey Arthur."

The two mumble. Allistair began to focus more on the tables, he only had two left but the one he was currently at was a table known for its grime after most days. 

Inside one of the vaccant rooms Aodhan had finished cleaning. He didn't want to talk to Arthur though, he had heard him comming down and decided to just check if he had any messages on his cell. 

Arthur hopped up on a bar stool. Now he felt nervous for what he was going to ask. Still he let the words of just moments ago fuel his confidence. Taking a breath he looks up at Allen who was searching for a snack in the fridge. 

"Allen," said man looks over a bit curious about what he wanted, "can I.. can I speak with mum again?"

He blinks and raises his brow. This told Arthur that he obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Either that or was pretending to not know as some sort of punishment. 

"We told you she doesn't want to be disturbed, what do you mean by again?"

Arthur gave him a look that said _how don't you know?_ At the look Allen had only gotten more curious. It'd caught the red heads attention too.

"Don't you remember when mum calmed me down after a nightmare when I was little? It was over the phone but still.. "

Allen looked up at Allistair in question but the red head shrugged, he honestly had no clue what Arthur was talking about. He knew it was impossible for her to call, well almost impossible anyways.

"And you're sure it was mum?"

"Yes!"

Allen put a hand to his fore head to check his temperature. The kids head was normal feeling. Still he had to ask if he was feeling alright.  
Arthur pushed away his hand and looked at him a but annoyed now. He thought he knew that they knew what he was talking about. Lying was mean in his opinion. 

"I'm fine, stop acting so oblivious! I know you guys told her to call so she'd calm me down!"

They shook their heads. Both of them were becoming a bit nervous about what he was saying. Arthur seemed so sure of who he had been talking about. Their silent question was, if someone really did call and they knew it couldn't be their mom, then who had called?

"Hey Aodhan.."

Allistair called while walking into the room where said man was looking pretty freaked himself from having been eavesdropping. The man's question died before he said it because of his expression. 

The two came back from the room and it seemed to become quiet as the three pondered on what the boy was talking about. He had no reason to lie and none of them had called and pretended to be their mom. 

"Well, are you going to let me call her?"

Arthur asks in an annoyed tone. 

Now they just began to stare at him. He began to notice their expressions. Slowly his too became a bit nervous looking. Why were they acting like this? Was it because he brung up the topic of their mom? He figured they didn't like talking about it because she left so abruptly. When their eyes began to flick to one another he looked a bit worried. They were doing their silent conversations again. This token he had a feeling that he knew what it was about though. Once again their eyes settled on Arthur who just looked back and forth, now confused.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to make ( Sorry for no detailed action on the fight scene ). I've not got a lot more to say so remember kudos and comments are always appreciated. Next chapter update will be Monday March 30. Thanks for reading! Peace!


	4. Anonymous notes & Punishment for jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets punished for pulling overboard pranks. He gets an anonymous note the night before and makes a new 'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> François - 2p!France

Allistair paced across the kitchen as Allen flipped pancakes on the pan. Cooking always calmed him down. Arthur was upstairs in bed still asleep seeing as he couldn't go to school today. Aodhan was preparing a sandwich but seemed a bit off since he had put the wrong cheese on it twice. 

Chewing on his lip the eldest began to pace faster than before. Allen was just trying to avoid yelling at him for blocking kitchen space. Still, he too had his worries about what Arthur had told them. After he had said what last night Allen told him to go upstairs. 

"Calm down Allistair, I'm sure he just dreamt the whole thing."

He only half believed what he himself was saying. Shaking his head Allistair sighed.

"I still can't help but worry. You barely know what happened when we were younger Allen."

"Have you ever thought that that's exactly why I would see it as more scary than you?"

"I believe that the less you've seen the better."

Allistair tried not to hiss back. Aodhan turned and glared at the both of them. 

"Will the two of you shut the hell up and do your jobs? We can worry about this later."

They both looked at him a moment before agreeing. Allistair went to clean the restrooms while the other two took care of the customers. Some came in for breakfast and some came to rent a room, which Aodhan took care of of course. Allistair still couldn't shake the feeling that someone had called that night to calm Arthur down. 

_He was just a toddler after all, he couldn't have remembered Ma's voice._

He thought. The only thing that stopped him from drifting to far in his thoughts was a knock that came every so often from the people who needed the bathroom outside. 

Back in the kitchen Allen was getting ready to clean up. He'd fixed the last round of pancakes and had wrapped a plate for Arthur. The way he dealed with his own thoughts was to continuously remind himself of everything he needed to do. Whistling a tune to himself he peeked his head round to see everyone in the mess hall. It was mostly adults in there, that's why they also had alcohol. Still every now and then someone with a kid came in. Once a lady came in with a baby and the three about lost it about how cute the girl was. He remembered when Arthur was that small. Chuckling at the image of the chubby big browed baby he felt glad that he didn't have to remember what they did. All he had to remember was their mother. 

It was obvious to them how he remembered her. Sometimes he would search around for a picture of her or something like that. He'd sing songs that she used to sing him when he was crying. Though they weren't full and had only parts repeated several times he never even think when he'd sing them. Watching Allistair come out of the bathroom he snickered at him. The man had his hair back in a small pony tail.

"You look like a girl."

Looking up from undoing his hair he huffed. 

"At least I wasn't born looking like one."

"Rude."

Allen laughed at him before starting to wash the dishes, there was only a few dishes that were in use at the moment so he didn't mind cleaning them later. Aodhan was getting up the dirty dishes on his bus boy cart. 

Upstairs Arthur had woken up but didn't want to go downstairs. He thought his brother's were still mad at him. Even though he had a lot of questions he didn't think they'd listen. They'd just send him to his roon and act weird like they did. Turning on the television he kept the volume down. It wasn't like he was paying attention. After a minute he got up and went in the kitchen. Crawling under the table he grabbed the picture he'd found in the attic from the top of the bottom of the table. He'd taped it there so he could keep it to himself. He didn't want his brother's to take it from him. It wasn't that he didn't think that they would give it back. It's that he knew they would overreact to it.

Now he could actually observe it without being disturbed. Looking at his mom he couldn't help but smile. Her dark blonde hair was up in a nice bun, Arthur imagined that it would go down to her mid back. Her eyes were a shade of green that seemed to match their fathers. He was slender and looked shorter than their mother just by an inch or two. His hair was short with a red-brown colour. Arthur had to squint to see that he had some sort of tatoo on his arm that was hidden by his shirt. They were standing in front of a blue two story house. If you looked harder you could see a "home sweet home" wood thing nailed to the porch in the back. 

"Home."

Arthur murmured. The word itself made his cheeks a rose red. The thorns of said rose had pricked teas at his eyes which he quite frankly didn't understand. His brother's looked so happy when he looked down at them. Looking at himself who was in a little blue blanketed bundle, he couldn't help but wonder what they were so happy about. 

Something happened on the tv that caused the volume to be louder than it had been and snapped him out of it. He hated those commercials, probably a car one too. Sticking the picture back on the table he crawled out from his place while wiping at his face. Grabbing the remote he shut off the television. 

"I need to shower."

\- - -

That night the three older brothers sat around the television mindlessly watching it as they ate. Arthur was in Aodhan's room playing an old tetris game. Getting up to go fix himself a sandwich Allen almost gagged. 

"Oi Aodhan take out the trash."

"You're younger than me, you take it out."

"Don't be a lazy ass, it's your turn."

He informs while getting out two slices of bread. Aodhan silently mocked him before turning to Allistair. 

"Hey Alli, you love me don't you?"

"I love ye, but am not doing anything for ye."

Aodhan rolled his eyes before getting up. Taking out the bag he ties it and picks it up before walking to his room. He watched Arthur for a minute before he said anything.

"Oi, take out the trash."

"I thought it was your turn."

"Well now it's your turn."

Arthur huffs a bit but gets up and takes the bag from him. The boy didn't feel like bickering with him over taking the trash out again. Aodhan pat his head when he past him with a thanks. Arthur only grunted a bit and head downstairs and into the kitchen. It was weird being down their at night but he ignored the feeling. Going through the kitchen and out the back door he throws the trash over the large bin at the other side of the alley. Instantly he stops when he hears a laugh, but not just any laugh, he had heard that laugh before. But where?

"Hello?"

Of course it was a bad idea to seek out the creepy but he still couldn't shake the feel of familiarity of the voice. Looking out into the street there was nothing but parked cars and some boxes here and there. Along with a stray cat. Turning back around he stopped with a gasp. But there was nothing there. Honestly he thought their would be, but nope, nothing.

_Well at least I wasn't killed or something.._

He thinks while walking back inside, still he can't stop himself from jumping in fright when he hears a crinkle of paper when he steps back inside. Looking down he saw a light pink envelope with organized bad hand writing. Looking bad outside he notices that someone had broken the chain from the wood fence on the other side of the alley, so it wasn't scientific question about how the envelope had gotten there without him noticing. 

Picking it up he flips on the kitchens light. On it in blue pen was his name. Raising a brow he stupidly opens it and inside of course was a letter. Closing the door he takes out the paper and looks over it. 

It was in scribbled handwriting, but he could read it. 

_Tomorrow at noon, meet me out back. I've got a surprise for you. ~ Anonymous_

Arthur blinked in confusion and locked the door quickly. What was this all about? 

"Maybe it's just one of those gits messing with me again."

He reasoned with himself. With what had been going on lately he didn't trust this at all. Crumbling it into a ball he puts it in the trash can before turning off the light and heading back upstairs. He was tired of those three messing with him. First they act like they hadn't gotten their mother to call and now this. Arthur couldn't believe it, he figured if he just ignored it it would go away. Heading back upstairs he walked into darkness. 

"You could've at least left a light on for me." 

He calls to no one. Following the faint light that came from the crack of their bedroom doors he decided to go to Allen's room tonight. Peeking inside the man lay there, spread out all across the bed of course. They loved Arthur, but hated to share a bed with him. They had to when he went through his nightmare phase but now that he was getting older they took every chance to sleep by themselves. If Arthur wasn't in one of their beds before his bed time then they'd act as if they were dead asleep laying like that.

"Allen." he calls.

The man didn't move. 

"Jerk."

He mumbles before flipping off his light. A smile creeped across the mans face when he heard the door shut. Going to the next room of the hall was Aodhans. The man was curled up under the blankets in the middle of his bed and was obviously not willing to share. 

"Aody~" Arthur tried in his 'sweet and innocent' voice. 

The man covered his ears tightly indicating that he was in fact awake. Arthur chuckled. 

"I'm tired and Allen won't let me sleep with him Aody." 

He said again in the sweet tone while walking over to him. Gripping at his covers he hummed a small tune. 

"Aody... c'mon pleeeaaase."

Still the man didn't budge from under ther blankets. Arthur huffs and giggles before smooching at the blanket. 

"Well, I hope you sleep good tonight brother. I wuv you!" he hugs the blanketed man before skipping out of the room and flipping the lights off. 

When he closed the door he grimaced while heading over to Allistair's room. If he had to sleep with Allistair he was gonna be angry. It's not that he didn't like it, Allen was too clingy and Aodhan tossed and turned. The only problem with Allistair was his snoring, and his occasional bad dream that would make him cling, but those were fun because he talked in his sleep. 

Opening the door he saw Allistair half curled and arms spread out while one of his legs stuck out from under the covers. 

"Big brother?" he calls in a sleepy tone. 

Out of all of his brothers Allistair was the weekest against all things cute. One time he came home with five stray kittens someone had left on the side of the road. Allistair was snoring but Arthur knew he was faking it. 

"Brother." he yawns going to his exposed foot to poke his toe. 

"Big brother~ Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared of the dark, the boogy mans gonna get me." he fake whimpers. 

Arthur looks up to see the man's eyes twitching as he struggled to keep up the fake snoring. 

"Brooootherrr~" Arthur sing songed. 

"Big brothers not here right now, leave a message and be cute like that all the time not just when you want something.... beeeep"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he turned his face away into the pillow. Still he saw no room for him in the bed. Sticking out his bottom lip he sniffles. He wasn't the best at fake crying so he just tried to remember sad things like when his pet bunny rabbit 'ran away'. 

"You're a big ol' meanie!" he yells before running out of his room and slamming the door. 

Crossing his arms he hoped his brothers felt bad, because now he'd have to sleep on the couch and he hated it. It was comfortable to lay or sit on for a little while, but not when you were sleeping. Those three were going to pay. 

Arthur grinned and walked to the hall closet to get a blanket and a pillow. That's where they kept all of his clothes and toys and things. Throwing the things on the couch he went to the kitchen and got out the plasting wrap. Rolling out some of it he grinned down at its clearness and mumbles.

"Sleep well big brothers~"

\- - -

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND"

Allen yelled while looking down at the boy. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Arthur looked up at the three of them but couldn't help but snicker a bit. Aodhan had plastic wrap glued with sparkle glitter on his torso,not to mention how wet he was from trying to get it off in the shower which only made it worse. Allistair had the word 'fabu like my hair' written in permanent marker on his forehead while his left foot was painted with an old blue fingernail polish. He'd just gotten done sneezing up the last of the sneezing powder Arthur had dusted across his floor. Last but not least was Allen who had his hair dyed a flamingo pink along with his whole arm being covered in a fly trap. 

That's not all Arthur had done, he'd put itching powder in Aodhans underpants and some old piece of sandwich at the toe of Allistair's shoe. 

Growing up with the three of them, Arthur had picked up a lot of old gags and made up some of his own. He had waited until he was sure that everyone had went ti bed that he got into Aodhans old prank kit. Which was just the itching and sneezing power and the permanent marker. 

Still Arthur knew he got himself in deep. He'd gone a bit overboard he admitted but he still had a small argument. Not a good one though. 

"Well you guys made me sleep on the couch last night and now my back is sore."

"That is not a good excuse Arthur!"

"First getting yourself suspended and now this, what's gotten into ye!"

"Where did you even get pink hair dye!?"

That's what Allen was worried most about, his hair. Arthur had dropped a ton of hair dye into his special conditioner. 

Now he was beginning to feel bad. They needed to get ready or the customers would be angry. 

"You don't know how far into the pits of grounded you are!"

"Ha! Grounded? Why don't we just punish him like Da used to?"

"Don't be ridiculous Allistair! We're civilized adults and can punish him without violence."

"It's not violence it's just an old piece of wood, he'll be fine. We were."

Arthur was beginning to get worried. What were they talking about? From the sound of it it sounded like a paddle or something. It was rare that they even mentioned their parents, especially their dad. 

"We need to keep him busy, we can't just leave him up here while we work."

"We could make him scrape the gum from under the tables."

Allistair suggests. 

"And make him scrub the toilets!"

"And clean the oven."

Allen said the last one as if it was his dream to have said stove clean and not have to do it himself for once. They all looked at him deviously and he backed up a bit. 

"Y-you can't make me do those things! That's your job. Besides haven't you ever heard of child labour laws?"

"Arthur this is punishment, not labour. You're not going to do anything productive while you're suspended anyways."

"And what do I do if I finish all of it?"

The three looked at each other before laughing. That boy had no idea what he was in for. 

The first thing they made him do was scrub the toilets in the rooms. Arthur was sure their was mold growing on the side of the room that was almost always vacant. That or a spider, good thing he flushed it down. When he was done Aodhan told him he had to clean the whole thing which, quite frankly he didn't understand. Not to mention Aodhan threw in cleaning the whole bathroom with it. When he was finished with them all Arthur was relieved but when they realised he was done he was whisked to the first open table and given a scraper and an old bowl. 

The three usually teamworked the tables at least every two weeks. Arthur had to wait until each table was empty before going under it to get the nasty gum people stuck under there. Who even did that? Like- why? A trash can was literally there by the counter. Napkin holders were placed on each and ever table too. By the time he was done with that he felt like he was going to throw up. Not to mention he had to clean the oven, and it was almost time to close the kitchen and mess hall area. They didn't mind if their guests hung out in the mess hall area as long as they didn't do anything and wasn't out there at night. 

Allen only used one of the two ovens for the whole morning and Arthur was almost thankful for that if that hadn't meant that there would be twice the gunk. Aodhan only had to change the sheets of the vacant rooms that had just been left so he had been happy to help Allistair clean the tables. By the time Allen had washed the dishes the three were done quicker than they had ever been. Which left Arthur down in the kitchen to clean the stove all alone well semi-alone. The three were having a chat in their free time. He heard the town bell chime and mock him for being so slow. 

_I wouldn't have been so slow if those people would just hurry up and eat._

He thought while he heard his brother's laugh at some conversation they were having at the counter. Dipping the rag in the water again he wrung it out before reaching to the top of the stove to get it clean. Because if he didn't get it in tip top shape he knew that Allen would tell him to keep cleaning it until it was 'actually clean'.

"No fair, stupid brother's. Your fault for not letting me sleep in the bed with one of you. Maybe if you'd just pay me a bit more attention I wouldn't have to organise whose bed I'm going to sleep in on what day."

He grumbled to himself. When he heard the bells chime again he remembered the note from last night. Glancing at the door he shook his head. It had just been a ploy to distract him so they could get comfortable in their beds or something, he knew it. Still, as the bells chiming song continued he grew more and more curious. Looking at the kitchen entrance he got up and slowly, trying not to make it creek, opened the door and walked out. 

"You came."

He jumps in fright when he sees who's there. It was a man with a stubled beard and long but medsy blonde hair. He wore a hoody and jeans with some old ratty sneakers. He looked tired and didn't seem that very interested in what he was saying. He was leaned up againt the brick wall and seemed to be relaxed in where he was. 

"Who are you?"

Arthur asked staying close to the door. 

"Relax kid, just think of me as one of your big brothers, but distant. I'm François."

"My big brothers told me not to talk to strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger, I just told you my name."

"That's not.."

Arthur trails not really knowing what to say. 

"I'm.. I'm Arthur."

"Nice to meet you... you look stressed kid."

"Not really.. I'm not sure what I'm feeling.."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well.. I can't I have to clean to oven.."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"Well.."

Arthur didn't feel good about this. But talking to someone did sound nice. He couldn't talk to Valentin because he was still grounded and his brothers would stop him in the middle of his sentence every five seconds. Telling a random person that had nothing to do with him sounded almost comforting. 

"Maybe later.."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Same time I guess?"

The man smirked, but Arthur didn't really notice. 

"But of course. Oh and Arthur, don't tell your brothers about this, they wouldn't understand."

"Tell me about it. Um, bye then?"

The man waved and walked off so Arthur went back in to finish cleaning the stove. He wouldn't get it off his mind, he couldn't. He felt a pit in his stomach about what just happened but still, to get something off of his chest didn't seem so bad. 

When he was finished cleaning the stove it was about and hour after noon. His brothers had went upstairs seeing as they'd finished with their work and cleaning for once. Arthur's stomach growled as he poured out the dirty water and he pouted. They hadn't really given him anything to eat but a half of a peanut butter sandwhich because of this morning. Looking at the muffin rack he saw they were all gone. 

Right now he was feeling nervous to even look at one of his brothers. It was because of the whole François thing. That and he thought they were still mad at him, they had been glaring at him the whole day. Especially Allistair who had to where a bandana to cover his forehead the whole day. Sighing he felt a bit ridiculous for being scared but he couldn't help it. 

Going upstairs he bit his lip. When he opened the door that (btw) opened first in the kitchen he heard the television on.

_Maybe if I stay out of their way they'll forget about it and won't make me do anything tomorrow._

But the thought was instantly abandoned when he smelt what was out on the table. He didn't know they'd ordered a pizza. Looking into the box there was two pieces left but Arthur grimaced when he saw the topping which was black olives. That was probably Allens touch. Scrunching up his nose he wondered why they ordered something different. It was usually half meatlovers and half pepperoni. 

Scrapping off everything he basically just ate sause on cooked bread. Looking up at the clock it was about two o'clock now. The television was still going and he had no idea what to do now. His first want was to go to the park but that was out of the question. All he could do was either read, sleep, or annoy his brothers. The last was a bad idea. Shoving the pizza box off of the small table he quietly got out some paper and pencils. At least he could still draw out of boredom. 

Even though they were mostly pictures that had to do with how bad he felt today. His back still hurt too. Sooner or later he fell asleep there. Drawing was only fun for awhile, and he didn't have any colouring utensils so he was out of luck. 

"Oi look who fell asleep"

Aodhan laughed when he went to get a drink. 

"He didn't work that hard did he?"

Allistair chuckled getting out his phone to take a picture. Allen felt his forehead just to be safe. He wasn't warm to the mans relieve. 

"At least he found a way to entertain himself."

Aodhan said while picking up one of the boys drawings. Of course they were whispering so they wouldn't wake him. Looking over the picture it was mostly stick figures for the people but sort of accurate drawings for the tables. He about choked on hie water from the giant doodle of Allistair nagging at the boy while he cleaned under the table. It was mostly because there was an arow that said 'the girly one' pointing towards him. 

When Aodhan was small he used to call Allistair a girl because he'd gotten into their roots and started to wear kilts, and when he wore one at school no one dared to make fun of him. Mostly because they were scared of him. He was a nice guy once you got to know him though. 

"He's so vulnerable like this... and at peace.."

Allistair began which caught their attention. They exchanged glances and then smirks. Even though they'd punished him they still wanted to get back at him even if it was just a little bit. Grabbing a cup Aodhan filled it with warm water. 

Yes they are this childish.

Allistair put the blonds hand in the cup after Aodhan had poured another cup of warm water. With this one, right after Arthur's hand went into the other one, he poured it slowly, down his thigh which instantly brought Arthur to attention. Aodhan put the second cup behind his back and Allen gasped.

"Arthur did you pee yourself?"

"Wha-what?" He looks down his face now red. 

He didn't feel like he'd peed himself. Allistair began to snicker. That's when he saw the cup water on the table. That didn't actually work- did it? 

"Oh man I have to get a picture, your face is-"

Allistair stopped in his words when he felt warm water hit his face. Arthur had taken the glass and tossed it up at him. It was obvious that he was more angry than embarrassed. Allistair looked a bit dumbfounded at him because he hadn't expected that. 

"You guys are jerks!" he yells before dropping and breaking the cup then running to lock himself in the bathroom. 

They all blinked for a minute before Allen huffed. 

"Damnit Aodhan you had to use a glass cup?"

"Why are you mad at me? Allistair was the one who suggested to do it in the first place!"

"That doesn't mean ye have to listen to me!"

In the bathroom Arthur let the sound of the bathtub filling drown out the bickering they were doing outside. Taking off his pants he put them in the dirty laundry basket. 

"Stupid brothers." he grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy all day so I'm so sorry to post this so late in the day. Ughhh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I was gonna cry while writing it and I'm not sure why lol, just having a moment I guess. Well anyways coments and kudos are always appreciated etc. Next update will be Wednesday April 1. Peace~


	5. Broken deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the wrong side of the tracks. Discover where the Kirkland mother _really_ went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avice - Nyo!France ( François' lover )  
> Grace - Britannia ( Mamma Kirkland )  
> Alex - 2p!America ( a Grunt )

"I'm back."

François came into the building, throwing the accursed hoody at some guy with a baseball bat. Everyone in the room seemed to look at him before he heard footsteps came down the steps and he was tackled. Not into a hug, like an actual tackle. Of course he wasn't phased. Looking down he pushed the kid off of him who made an oomph when he landed. 

"You did it wrong again, you sure that brat didn't give you brain damage."

Looking up from his place Allesandro scowls making "tch" noise. 

"When he is unsuspended, I'll kick his ass."

He declares which earned a few laughs from the couch grunts. He stuck his tongue out. 

François rolls his eyes and calls into the kitchen,

"Grace, are you finished with dinner yet?"

"Just a minute sir." The voice sounded a bit hissed but it didn't matter. 

"Better be done by the time I'm out of the shower."  
The Frenchman kicked past Allesandro and walked upstairs. 

"Ungrateful man." she mutters. 

"You shouldn't say things about my big brother like that lady."

Looking at the ten year old she rolls her eyes and flips a page in the catalogue and murmured and even more low 'ungrateful heathens'.

Still she was scared of them, they had a deal but that didn't mean they wouldn't break it. 

"Lady!" Allesandro whined at her, "I'm thirsty."

"My name is Grace."

"You don't look so graceful to me." he snorts as if it was an ironic name. 

Dealing with the insult she pours him a soda as per usual and he went away satisfied. All the pigs in this sty always tried to dog at her. Of course, seeing as that definitely was _not_ a part of the agreement, she was allowed to kick them where it hurts. Chuckling at the thought she hears the oven ding and she takes out the meatloaf. She had already set the dinning table and put equal amounts on each plate, humming as usual.

As she was doing so she heard a familiar chuckle and didn't have to look up to see who it was. 

"What do you want Avice?"

"Nothing. Just came to bask in this, it's pitiful really."

Grace just rolled her eyes. She continued ignoring the woman as she went on. 

"I mean after everything that's happened you still can't seem to take care of your wartrobe. Even now that you're in the presence of me a lot of the time. "

"I like to believe it's a curse."

Grace joked while pouring the drinks, cracking open a beer for some of them. 

The bun headed woman only tsked and left to tell them that dinner was finished. You'd think it'd be a favour but it wasn't. The men came in like a hoard of pigs and began eating like them too. Only when François came down did they calm a bit. At least he believed in manners just a bit it was because of his lover Avice, who refused to attend dinner. As they ate Grace just stood and watched a bit grossed out about their table manners. Her motherly instincts told her to correct them but the last time she tried that she got a bruised wrist. 

At first it'd been hard for her, she had been abused and come onto, but things settled. Of course she was yelled at a lot but never hurt a lot. 

( After dinner- )

Grace was cleaning the table and her good french woman friend came to visit her like every day. Avice swung her feet too and fro on the table while watching her wash the dishes. 

"And then, that barber had the nerve to tell me that I was getting grey at my roots! I am not that old! He was just out to get me."

She believed. Grace just kind of ignored her, she didn't hate the woman but that didn't mean she didn't like her. 

"And my love has been ignoring me ever since that kid beat up Allesandro, if you ask me the brat deserved it, not to mention he was asking for it. If I had a kid they wouldn't act so thoughtlessly. I heard the story and I don't think he deserved to be suspended, he taught Allesandro a valuable lesson, that's what school's for right?"

Grace put up a dish just as said kid ran in and tugged at her dress. 

"Lady, you've got to read me a story or something" He stated. 

"I'll do that after I'm finished cleaning the dished."

"But it's my bed time now and my big brother will be angry if I don't go to bed."

Wiping off her wet hands she sighs and motions upstairs and he runs up the steps, her right behind him but slower. Avice was just left in a pout that she was blown off. The woman didn't have to lift a finger around here. All she did was cause mischief and had sex with François in strange places. As emotionless as he seemd the man was as much of a dog as the rest of the pack.

Sitting down on the edge of Allesandro's bed, Grace looks down at him as he settles under the blankets.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Well," he looks towards his bookshelf which contained three small books that she'd read to him countless times before, "um.. sing me something."

Thinking a minute she starts "twinkle twinkle-"

She's cut off.

"No not that!"

"Then what?"

Allesandro hated twinkle twinkle little star. He had to think a minute before an idea dinged into his mind. 

"Why don't you sing that song you're always humming?"

"No."

"FrAn-" she covers his mouth when he's about to scream for the man.

"Hush." 

She says sternly and he relaxes back and stops his action before she takes her hand away. 

"Will it get you to sleep?"

"Possibly."

Shaking her head she stands and walks to his door to close it and then sits on the beds edge once more. 

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to sing or not?"

Grumbling the boy did as told and she let out a sigh. 

"If you repeat this song I'll cut out your tongue and I don't care for the consequences."

She warns and he quickly nods. He knew that voice, the serious voice. Wringing her hands a bit Grace looks down and begins slowly. 

"You are my sunshine.. my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

She lulls him with the first verse about three times in different tones until he was slowly breath easily. Cutting off his lamp she was about to kiss his forehead but stopped. Her face was red and she didn't want to be seen at all right now. Slowly exiting, closing the door gently behind her she jumps when she hears in a familiar voice. 

"Home sick much?"

Catching her breath again she glares. 

"What do you care Alex?"

"I'm hurt, besides of course we have to care, what with the bosses plan and all."

She blinks and raises a brow in confusion. 

"I'm not surprised you don't know, well you know that nest we told you we wouldn't knock out of the tree if momma bird flew the coop?"

By the end of his sentence she was angry, whatever they were plotting, she was furious. She didn't even care about the details but Alex just agged on about it. 

"Well word is is that the bird house wants another fledgling. Well, something like that anyways."

Alex had screwed up his whole metaphor but she understood what he meant. He was smirking at her triumphantly. What did he have against her? He had to get surgery because of how hard she kicked his groin. Before he could get another word out the woman had already bolted down the hall.

"What the hell François?"

She growls as she barged in on the man clipping his toe nails, looking kind of aggravated about it. Looking up at her he grimaced with a raised brow. 

"You can't do this, it goes against the agreement, and it's just, just- why do you need him. Why?"

François was standing now and had dismissed his toe nail clipping for now. 

"After I heard that the kid beat up Allesandro, I decided it's about time he learnt a lesson or two. About the real world. And you know, he's pretty gullible too so this might straighten him out. Plus it couldn't hurt to hold him for ransom while we're at it."

"It's against the agreement and I won't stay for it! I'll go there myself if I have to!"

François grabbed her as she turned and held her arm tightly. She pulled angrily but he jerked her to where she'd look him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not going against the agreement, I've changed the terms and conditions, it's about time it gets an update."

He growls before dragging her down the hall, she jerks and tries to pull away but it's useless. She knew exactly where she was going. Personally she called it the silent room. There was a mattress in the room while the windows were boarded shut from the inside and outside. That was it, that and that the door locked from the outside so if you were bad you went in there until Françoise saw fit. Only the doors on the right side of the hall locked from the outside so they used it like a prison place almost. But without the small bars of light, there was just darkness in there, and the light from the cracks on the doors. They didn't have prisoners but it was a good thing to scare them with. Grace had been held here for most of the first month she stayed here.

Flinging open the door François throws the woman into the room without a care in the world. She yells and runs at him but he shuts and locks it himself. There was more locks than one too, he made sure of that. 

"Let me out of here right now François or I swear when I claw my way out you'll pay for this!"

She bangs on the door. For hours she banged and yelled and screeched at the top of her lungs. She rammed and scratched and rammed again. She even tried throwing the matress at the door blindly. She didn't stop until she had wore herself out. Leaning against the abused door she sighed. Why her, why her. 

Looking down she saw nothing but darkness, it must've been lights out time. She tried to find a light switch in there once, but she couldn't even find a ceiling bulb. 

"He can't do this... not to my boys, not again." she murmured in pain. She didn't know what to do, what to say or anything. She couldn't do anything at all and that killed her inside. 

"I'm sorry lord, I couldn't do it... "

Sitting there in the silent dark she heard small creaks and cracks here and there. François couldn't function around here without her because he needed someone to clean and cook. Those ruffian grunts of his sure wouldn't do it. God knew Avice wouldn't do anything knowing Grace was still alive. She knew she'd be let out and guarded sometime. Sometime in the night she'd nodded off. 

Still even in her dreams she couldn't escape the nightmare of something terrible happening to her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how did you like it? I was really excited to make this chapter even though it's a tad bit short. :3 Welp so now you know where Mamma Britannia is, and the point of Allesandro. I'm so happy about how this is going and I'm glad to be writing it. Well,anyways comments & kudos are always appreciated. I'll most likely update Friday April 3. Until then~ Peace!


	6. Out of sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally falls for the trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort chapter!!!

Arthur knew it was stupid, but it relieved him. Talking to some guy everyday in secret, not to mention this guy was probably like five times older than him, wasn't a good habit. After the first awkward fifteen minutes Arthur spent with him they had sort of gotten to know each other. When Arthur actually relaxed about it he was the one who did most of the talking. Talking about how he was frustrated with the three older brothers. How he didn't understand why they were so secretive towards him sometimes. Why they treated him like a responsible kid and then act like he's a little kid. 

François just commented on everything he said and gave not so good advice. When Arthur had told him about why they'd punished him he told him to sabotage their jobs and act like it was some kind of bad karma. Arthur was too nervous to do something like that, but it's not like he didn't think about it. Sometimes he would look up at his brothers and think things that he didn't want to think, but they were there. It was about a week after his suspension had lifted and he was watching Allistair mop the floors. Then the thought, the _idea_ came to him. 

_The floor is wet so it wouldn't be hard to push him down._

He had to blink a few times before realising what he'd thought. Shaking his head at himself he went back to doing his homework. The only reason he had to do such a thing was because he was grounded for the rest of the month for getting suspended in the first place. Hell, he didn't even know why it'd be funny but the thought made it seem like it was. Sighing he answered number six, half way doing it because it was a long word problem that seemed too complicated for him to bother with. Most of the math was easy, but he simply hated fractions. Why didn't they want to be a normal number? Why were they mixed into a three sided relationship?

The thought made Arthur chuckle just a bit. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was about time to meet with François again. Glancing at his brother he slipped off into the kitchen and past Allen- who was cleaning the oven. Shutting the door quietly he turned around, and surely enough there stood the Frenchman with that smirk of his as he put out his cigar. 

He had to admit, tricking Arthur wasn't as hard as he'd originally thought. His brothers had made the idiot mistake of not telling him about their fathers past with him. Not to mention Arthur was raised as a naive kid. 

Arthur smiled and waved, sitting down on the small cement step. 

"How are you Artie?"

He asks as if he was an old pal. Arthur just shrugged an 'I'm okay'. Of course from what the older had heard from him for the past few days begged to differ. Arthur would rant on and on about how he was the youngest so he was the one who needed protection the most. François was amused that the boy thought he could protect himself. 

"Are you sure? Nothing wrong?"

"Not really I guess.."

Now was a good time as any, so the older pressed on. Today he was going to see just how far he could get Arthur to agree with him. 

"Do you like your brother's?"

"Well yeah, of course, why?"

Arthur asked wondering what had brought on the question. 

"But why? They treat you like you're just a kid right? And won't tell you anything?"

Arthur nods a bit in thought. He often had a bad image of the three towards him, but he knew some of it was because they loved him. Still, the only reason he hadn't told them about François yet is because they would always change the subject when he tried to ask where their mother or father was. They were digging a hole that Arthur was trying to fill. It just kept getting deeper and deeper and Arthur was afraid he wouldn't be able to climb out sooner or later. 

"...why do they do that?"

"Hm?"

"Why do they keep secrets from me?"

François was mentally grinning but outwardly gave a sympathetic smile. 

"Maybe they just want to make sure you still have faith in them."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. They like to have your trust but they want to see if you can trust them more than you already do, and want you to just accept that they have things they don't want you to know about."

"But," Arthur falters and looks at the ground questions roaming about his mind now, "does that mean they want me to hurt?"

"Pardon?"

"My brother's.. they want me to hurt? I tell them everything, well almost everything. When I have a secret I don't make it obvious, because when you do that and won't tell.. it hurts."

François now couldn't help but feel pity towards him. It was odd, how much this ten year old knew. Not about the world obviously but about what hurt and what didn't, maybe it was just a childish trait that the man never really had that was until when worst came to worst when he was young.

"I can fix it."

Arthur, who was now on the verge of crying looked up in question.

"What?"

"I can fix it, if you want me to." He holds out his hand to the boy. "I can be your big brother, and then you won't have to worry about secrets anymore."

"What about mummy?"

"I can help you find her." Well he was only partially lying about that part. "What do you say?"

"Arthur! Come get your things from the counter!"

They heard Allen shout from inside, it was obvious he was directing it to the apartment because of how it was just a bit of a faint sound. 

"I.." Arthur was unsure about this. The fact that he'd even consider it was crazy but right now Arthur was a bit disoriented in his thoughts. 

"Hurry Arthur, they'll be here sooner or later."

With that last statement Arthur took his hand. That's when he knew he'd made a mistake. The grip on his hand became tight and he was basically forced up from the ground. The deadly look in François' eyes told him that he was in danger. The sympathy had faded into a dark, devious look. Arthur's protests went ignored when he was picked up. The past days with the man flashed before his eyes and now he saw the mans true colours. 

That's when he began to shout out for his brothers but he only got out Allen's name before a hand was forced over his mouth. He kicked, licked, and bit the man but he seemed unphased. When he got to his car he threw Arthur into the backseat before hopping into the front. The engine was already running so he mashed the gas and Arthur saw the back of the bed and breakfast get farther and farther away. Tears stained his face and he looked up at the front, which was blocked by an iron fence of sorts. Ones like you'd see in police cars. 

Feeling himself become smaller he backed into the seat, knees hugged to his chest. His mind raced and called him many names as it processed that he had been kidnapped. He had let himself be kidnapped- From the front seat he heard François chuckle darkly which made him shake.

"Don't worry kid, I didn't lie to you."

Arthur didn't respond. He didn't know what to do or think about anything now. His mind blanked a bit in fear. After a minute or so he finally responded in a half-sobbed hiss.

"You tricked me.."

"Now it's not my fault you believed me. That's all thanks to your brothers."

At the mention of them Arthur looked down, feeling bad now. All he wanted was to be around his brothers and not in this car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your new home of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy sorry I didn't update Friday > ~ 


	7. Sniff of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is left in a room. His brothers panic to find him but are left at a dead end until Aodhan noticed something out of the ordinary.

Hearing only hushed whispers when people walked by his door, Arthur could only see the shadows from the light outside. He was pushed against the corner of the mattress in the room, knees dug to his chest each time he gasped for air through his tears as he held them close. 

Ironically the bedsheets and bed itself seemed brand new and smelled of flowers. He'd been forced in here, seeing mean looking men on his way up. There was one woman, who looked at him with a pitied smile. Still, he could almost see a want in her eyes, he wasn't sure of what, but it was there. 

"Allen.."

He murmured in a hic remembering how he used to give him cooking lessons. Arthur would always mess it up one way or the other. Whether it was by spilling the ingredients or accidentally leaving the oven on to long. After all of that though he remembered they'd always end up laughing. Allen could never stay mad at him for more than a week, he knew that. Allistair was the one who could stay angry at him for a year if he wanted to. Somehow or another he always gave in when Arthur decided to play the cute card. He remembered when he accidentally had gotten glue all over Allistairs' new blanket and the red head didn't talk to him until Arthur attempted to knit him a new blanket and ended up with a gash from the needle in his palm.

Absentmindedly he ran his thumb over said scar and remembered how Aodhan had gotten angry with him for getting into his knitting things. His excuse for not grounding him was that "Arthur learnt his lesson the hard way." Thinking about these things made his heart twist a bit. 

Now look where he was, he didn't even know if it was day or night time. Scooting closer to the wall he couldn't repress a yawn from escaping him. He wondered what even was going to happen. Hopefully his brothers would find him soon. 

What if they didn't though? What if he never saw them again? Never played with them again? Never let him curl up beside them in their beds, even when he had night mares?

The thoughts eventually got another choked sob out of him as he shook his head to get them off of his mind. 

"I just want," he sniffs, "my big brothers."

\- - -

"Arthur!"

All of them were calling for him now, worried about him. They had all split up to find him and informed their guests to look out for the blond. Aodhan was biting his nails as he pulled another shower curtain back, disappointed once again. 

"Arther come oot this isn't funny!" Allistair's accent came out strong and stern, as usual when he was worried. 

"I-I can't find him anywhere you guys." Allen informed, putting his head in his hands. "Do you think we were to hard on him so he ran away?" Once again he was over thinking it. 

"Nae if he tried to run away, he'd actually take something with him." But everything, excluding Arthur, was in the same place it always was. The boy hadn't even taken his favourite toy. It was a small action figure of James Bond that Arthur made sure to take care of carefully. It hadn't been that much money but the boy thought it was.

They were all basically yelling when talking to each other. Aodhan was checking the rooms, Allistair the apartment, and Allen was checking the kitchen and mess hall area place. Sighing Allen yelled to tell them he was checking outside. They had told Arthur he couldn't go outside (to play) while he was grounded, usually he didn't unless accompanied by one of them anyways. Watching people pass by he checked around the front of the building then to the alleyway. They never really payed much attention to the place, only when they heard the garbage truck come by or had to chase prostitutes away from the area. 

Lifting the trash can lids he was still, more quiet now, calling for Arthur. Looking down he sighed out in what could only identify as fear. Fear for that boy's safety has been the top of his everything for as long as they have been in this country. What was even worse was that he couldn't tell him about it. Allistair and Aodhan told him that they'd kick him out if he did, which he found hard to believe at all. Maybe it was a panicked decision but they couldn't stay in denial forever and sooner or later he knew they would crumble in front of Arthur. That's why he had offered to do it in the first place, so he could spare them the pain. Still they denied him and Arthur turned out to be too curious for his own good sometimes. 

Allen leaned against the bed and breakfast, sliding to the ground with a pit in his stomach. He was so worried. What if Arthur had ran away? What if he'd run off without realising it?   
He didn't even want to think about the third possibility. That one that left him with even more questions than before. The one that made him wonder into the depths of his own twisted childhood. One he didn't want Arthur to ever suffer through. 

Biting his lip and clenching his fists he heard the door creek open and looked up to see the eldest brother with a worried look. His look turned into sadness when he saw Allen who had been crying through his thoughts without realising it. Squatting down he gave the younger a hopeful smile. 

"Don't worry, Arthur's a big boy.. am sure he'll be fine." He reassured while wiping the tears from his little brother's face with his sleeve. 

"But what if he was taken Allistair.. I-" He was interrupted.

"We'll find him." He said sternly. Allistair knew that Allen would over think everything. It didn't surprise him that he cried over just the thought of something like that. Even if he wouldn't cry in front of Arthur he knew that Allen was weaker than there youngest brother thought. "We'll get through it together if it comes to that. I promise."

Allen nodded as he wiped his now puffy eyes. Allistair was always the one to end up calming him down, Aodhan tried his best but ended up making him laugh through tears as he fumbled over his own words. "You always have been the best big brother."

Allen rarely called one of them big brother so he waw slightly proud of himself for having the honour. He was about to say something else when Aodhan came from the kitchen and interrupted.

"Didn't we kick the hookers out?"

They raised a brow at him and he gestured towards the ground to what they now saw was cigar and cigarette butts and some ashes. He knew they were having a moment but couldn't help but notice them and had to point them out with the thought that Allistair had started again. The thought made him give the elder _the look_. He just shook his head in protest. 

"I quit five years ago, ye know that."

"Then who's are they?"

They would've noticed if Arthur had somehow began smoking, and police patrolled around every night so that they wouldn't have "the red light district" as their title. 

They all looked at one another a moment before Allen stood and picked one up, observing it, smelling it. That's when his fears came crashing down on him and memories came flowing back in such an easy manner that he wanted to hurl. Turning to the other two, who instantly knew his expression, he said.

"Call the police."

\- - -

It was around night time, Arthur decided, when a small rapping came from his door. Honestly it was a nice gesture even though the person came in just after the knocking. It was that woman again. Looking up from his place Arthur scowled and planted himself against the wall once more. He noticed she had a trey in her hands and an old oil lamp hanging on her arm. 

"Hey." Her accent came out easily and Arthur couldn't help but recognise it. 

Walking in, not worried about him running, she sits on the edge of the bed, putting the trey in front of him. He looked down at it, chicken with bbq sauce. The lamp barely lit the room so he could hardly tell her features aside from recognition of seeing her earlier. Arthur didn't understand, well he understood they couldn't let him go hungry, actually they could, but why didn't they?

"It won't bite." She promised with a smile snapping Arthur from his thoughts. 

"..." slowly Arthur decided to take one and eat it. He loved the taste if the strip and almost choked when swallowing because he was that hungry. 

"I'm sorry the way François dragged you here. I didn't want him to hurt you." the caring voice made Arthur blink, once again in remembrance. As he ate she continued on. "I want you to feel safe here, Arthur, even if it's not a great place. I promise I won't let them hurt you, ever." 

Swallowing he finally speaks in a slow and unsure voice, "how do you know my name?"

Smiling at him once more, with a gentle, almost loving smile, she answered. "My name is Avice, I'm your mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyy sorry if this seemed sort ;w; hehe I'll try to put more effort into the chapters from here on out! ( Some might be short for plot reasons though ) I'll be updating next Tuesday~ So I hope you enjoyed! And until then~ Peace!


	8. My sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is convinced that Avice is his mother. Grace struggles with working even though shes so close to her son. The elder Kirkland brothers find it difficult to think of anything to do. ( And the author of this story sucks at chapter summaries xD )

[ My sunshine ]

Avice was a victim of her own feminine insides. For a long time she had wanted a kid. She wanted to hear them say "I love you" and "Mommy" in the cute ways that kids did. She was jealous of her friend Julchen, who lived back in Europe, for having a child of her own. At first François wasn't into the idea at all, but one day he had a change of heart and humoured the woman. It went on for about a year before Avice finally showed signs. The woman had been so happy, hell even François was a bit happy seeing her so excited. But when Avice went to the doctor for a professional test it just turned out that it was a placebo. Her heart had broken when she was informed of her infertility. After that they stopped trying, hell they even stopped making love for the longest of time. 

It was when _she_ entered the home that Avice became determined. Slowly, but surely she had at least gotten Grace to like her, even if it was only by a thread. Avice had heard the whole story, and how she made the decision to abadon her sons. 

"I did it to keep them safe" she claimed. 

Avice would rather die then give up such a family. Her heart filled with jealousy at the woman. She couldn't understand how she could just up and leave, without reassurance that they'd be okay. If it was her she would've picked one of the other options or she'd try to bargain somehow. After awhile she started to visit the bed and breakfast. Watching the boys. They all seemed a bit sad but they smiled with courtesy all the same. The youngest, Arthur, always came in after school with one of the older ones with a smile that melted her heart. 

That's when it seemed to have started really. She began hanging out beside the b&b, quietly watching, waiting. For what, she wasn't sure. It wasn't hard seeing as she blended in with the woman who hung around to wait for their 'customers'. Honestly it had been luck when she had spoken to Arthur, coaxing back to bed and calming him from his nightmare. It wasn't hard to find their number, apparently they used one of those phone systems that went throughout the house so you could hear a conversation from abother room. The number had been in a phone book, to no surprise.

Calming him from that nightmare had brought a sense of want for the boy. Nothing sexual, more of a mothers want. She wanted to hold him, make sure he was safe, she was attached with the snap of a finger. Then she was chased out of the place by the cops who were after the prostitutes. She still went into the b&b when she could, but decided to lay low afterwards. She didn't want François to get back into that families business again. It would ruin the deal. 

Of course there was always Allesandro, but the by was already broken and tainted by how they lived. Even if he didn't realise it himself, she noticed. Arthur, was an innocent angel who didn't know the cruelty of the world. She saw such a bright side when she saw him light up when he came home and saw his brothers. 

Still she thanked god for Allesandro. Even if his nose and wrist had been broken, she had a reason to get François to take action. It didn't take a lot of complaining for him to comply. It was obvious that he cared for the boy, even though he grunted if you brought it up. She was a bit fed up with how long he was taking but wasn't disappointed. 

Now Arthur's head lay on her lap as she played with his hair. His breaths passed his lips easy and steady. She hummed out the tune Grace was always humming. She might not have known the lyrics, but the tune was enough to make the boy relax. Weaving her hands through his soft locks she smiled. This was everything she had imagined. He clung to her shirt in a way that was so cute she could die. He looked like a baby there with his eyes closed. 

"So this is where you've been." She looked up questioning. Of course there stood Alex, leaning against the door frame and talking quietly as he could for her. He knew her want to make this kid her own. She wouldn't shut up about it. 

Putting a finger to her lips she shooed him away. In turn he rolled his eyes and left. 

"Arthur." she said gently down at him.

"Mm..?" he mumbled slightly, tired.

"I have to go." She informed. 

This made him aware of most things again but he kept his eye's closed and clung more to her, burrying his face in her shirt making a protesting whine. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be back, I promise." She tried. 

"Pinky promise?" He mumbled holding up his pinky lazily. 

"Of course." She took his pinky with hers and felt his finger clench hers before he moved to let her up.

She kissed his forehead, covering him with the blankets before mumbling a goodnight and leaving quietly with the plate and lamp. 

\- - - 

Grace snapped awake in the room when she heard the door open. There stood François with a stupid, shit eating grin that he rarely wore. Her heart fell with her words as she knew. He did it, he actually did it. Earlier she had told herself she would murder him for kidnapping her son, but now her actions came to a halt and the colour drained from her face. 

"He grew up to be so naive. I find it hard to believe he's yours."

She said nothing, the only thing she could think of was how much she was shrinking under his gaze. She was powerless, if she tried to act out he could be hurt because of her. It was futile and the more she realised this, the more François became more smug. 

"But you know, he does look an awful like Oliver."

At the name she glared, angry. "You're a bastard." She finally managed. 

"Heh, like your bastard child?"

"You're in no position to talk. I know how you used to tramp around. I'm surprised you actually found someone who would stay with you. Who knows how many children were born without their dad" she scoffs.

"Sticks and stones," he says sarcastically, "besides, I don't think you'll try anything, not while we have him here, not when you know what we're capable of doing to him, so why don't you go do the chores?"

A moment she glared at him, wanting to pounce and scream and kick no matter the consequence. But she kept her cool, for Arthur. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Standing up she decided to humour him and do the chores. Her mind was constantly stuck on where her baby was though. 

It was true, her husband wasn't the father of Arthur. It was stupid of her, falling in love with that bright baker boy. But of course his bakery was just another charade. That one night together with him made her feel wanted though, made her want him more. Her husband had been distant that year and she couldn't help herself. No she wasn't proud of it, but that didn't mean she didn't love Arthur as much as she did her other sons. Still, she regretted the timing of his birth, he was probably so confused and alone in his thoughts. Knowing her boys they probably covered it all up. 

_All of you... you better hurry up and help those police or they'll be running in circles all over again._ she thought while vacuuming Allesandro's room. 

Hopefully her son was at least being fed and given access to the bathroom. The fact that they were in the same place but she wasn't able to see him killed her. Her instincts told her to search and hold her baby, but her reason kept her at bay. Alex was watching her, making sure she didn't try anyways, so what was the point? She just hoped to god that none of this would turn out more bad than it already was, but knowing her luck it would probably turn out worse than she even expected. All she wanted was for the boys to be safe.

After awhile she quietly began to hum like always. Picking up one of Allesandro's toys she put it back on the shelf with his other mangled toys. Honestly she felt bad for him, he had to grow up in such a harsh condition. The boy looked up to François with such an adoration that she wouldn't even try to butt in. Though the Frenchman wasn't the best role model, Allesandro needed some reason to behave. She bet that he didn't even know his classmate was being held captive. But whatever those grunts told him, he'd believe it. He thought she was the maid, he wasn't wrong, but only by half. If Grace had a choice she would run back home to her boys. 

After she turned the vacuum off she heard Avice, 

"Grace~ Can I ask you something?"

Sighing as she rolled up the cord she looked up at her in question. 

"That song, what are the lyrics?"

"That's a secret, you know that."

"But-"

"No, Avice."

That's when Alex decided to jump in, "you better do what the lady says or else I'll leave you in that room without food." Of course he would need François' permission.

That was the rules, unless someone was acting so unruley that he had to do it. Otherwise they needed the boss' permission. Having lived with them for years had let Grace pick up on this of course. She snorted a laugh.

"Like he would approve, you two won't lift a finger unless it's something sticky. Unless you want this place to be a pig pen, I suggest you drop it." If it were someone else she wouldn't have been so rude about it. These two however, got on her nerves almost more than François did. It wasn't that they purposely pestered her, it was more because of their smart ass attitude where they wouldn't let anything go. The only reason Alex did it was because he was pinning after Avice, he had been even before she got there, and it didn't take the woman a week there to notice how he looked at her when he thought no one was looking. Of course it was a secret she kept in silent favour to him, but would use to defeat him when the time came. 

Both of them scowled and Avice decided to just leave. Mumbling loud enough for her to hear, "to bad, your son would've loved to hear it."

\- - -

The sun shined through each of the bed and breakfast windows dully. They'd talked to the police who were now investigating. All they could do was wait, or take guesses at where they were. If they were even in the state anymore. They had shut down the b&b for a few weeks, transferring their guests to a hotel on the other side of the city. Allen was in his robe, sitting on the couch, coffee (probably) in his hands. He looked tired and disoriented. Allistair had just woken up, but he didn't look any better. Aodhan was cooking breakfast, burning himself by accident every so often, but not long enough to do damage thankfully. 

The only sounds came from the birds and passing cars outside, along with the sizzle of the pan. They couldn't talk, well, they didn't know what to talk about that wouldn't make them cry or feel more terrible than they already felt. Each of them was lost into their own thoughts. About Arthur. About their father. About everything really. 

The silence was deafening even when Allistair clicked on the television to the news channel, which wasn't helpful one bit. The only thing good that ever came on the news was about schools or pet adoptions. Besides the weather nothing good really came from it. After the first three sentences the lady got out he shut off the television once more. 

"We should've warned him.." Allen decided to speak up. 

"We couldn't." Allistair replied in his stern voice which made him sound authoritative. 

"Why not? Then all of this wouldn't have happened!" Allen insisted as if it were obvious. With that one sentence the atmosphere of the room sky rocketed into a large pool of what felt like aggression towards one another. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" Aodhan questioned while coming into the living room with a plate of eggs. 

"Remember what?"

"The day Dad left!" Allistair stood, raising his voice, the shocked flinch his brother did in reaction made him stop and breath a moment. _He was pretty young, I can't blame him for forgetting._ "We promised him, we wouldn't speak a word of it to Arthur, he didn't want him to have to.. do this.. constantly worry about everything. To wait around everyday wondering if they'll come back, if they'd do something to us because of him again."

Allen was quiet. Shaking his head he sighs, no. he remembered. The thing was was that he didn't take it seriously. He didn't want Arthur to go crazy about it, but he didn't want him left in the dark. The thought of telling him had been in the back of his mind ever since he'd found out about Patrick. "Yea, I remember."

The sentence made both of them send him a questioning look. 

"But, after mom did what she did.. I just couldn't take it seriously anymore." He continued, "I barely understand why he left in the first place, there was no guarantee that they'd follow and even if they did they would just come back for us after they killed him.. now look what's happened."

"Don't say that," Aodhan basically growled, "dad's not dead." He seemed so sure of it. 

Allen could only look at him with a pitied look. To Allen, their dad was nothing, a nobody, the root of all of their problems. The root was probably six feet under and couldn't be fixed any more though. Allen doesn't remember how he came to think such a thing of his father, but he had accepted the thought when their mother had given up everything for them, because of their father. 

"If he's not dead, then where is he?" To their surprise the question had came from Allistair. 

Allistair didn't think their father had meant to bring this on them, it wasn't his fault. Though, in his eyes he can't blame people he's close to for anything. But if you told him that his father was dead, he wouldn't think twice about it. It would make sense either way, that's why the trouble came back, why the wheels kept turning even though a screw was rusted. 

"I," Aodhan stopped himself realising his argument was stupid, "he's somewhere, believing that he's protecting us by being there." He decided to go with.

"Then he must be stupid." Allen said standing and grabbing his coat. He went into his room and came out basically seconds later in jeans and a gorrilaz t shirt. 

"Where are ye going?" Allistair asks when he begins to slip on his shoes. 

"I'm going to find Arthur."

"Looks like stupid runs in the family, are you crazy Allen? You wouldn't find even the smallest finger print." Aodhan said as if he were an idiot. Not for wanting to find Arthur, for trying. 

François wasn't exactly a family friend, but he was well known to them. He erased his tracks almost every time, cigar smoke and all. Every. Freaking. Time. 

Then it struck him. Allen _would_ find tracks. Just like he had found the cigars out in the alley. It dawned and clicked and he pretty much threw Allen away from the door by his shoulder so he could block it, unaware that he had even gotten up. Glancing up he saw that Allistair had realised this too because now he was holding Allen from behind as the teen squirmed.

"Let me go damnit!" Allen elbowed at his brothers stomach which just caused him to tighten his hold.  
"Allen, you can't go! I forbid it!" Aodhan stated. 

"Don't you guy's want to find Arthur? Don't you want to save him?"

"Do you want to be locked up again? Do you _want_ to be hurt?" Allistair asked. 

At this Allen stopped, Allistair knew he'd crossed a line, but he had to to get his point across. 

"He left those cigars there for a reason Allen, don't let them lead you back there." Aodhans voice came out softly now. There were a lot of things they didn't speak of some even more so than their mother. 

"Yeah.. I understand, but still." he clenched his fist "I don't want our baby brother to go through that." All of Allen's motive was slipping through his hands. But still he would always grip tight to it. 

"Then I'll go." Allistair stated.

"No, just stay here. Let the police handle it.."

"You're right, we can't just let our brother stay like that, not now, not ever. We need to find him. I'm the oldest so I'm telling ye, not asking, stay here and let me go."

"Allistair." Aodhan shook his head. 

By now Allistair had let go of Allen. He sighed and looked down. "The police won't find them, they don't know enough, they interfere and make things worse by showing their authority, then the bad guys get cocky and decide to show them just how serious they really are. Knowing François, he'll get away with it too."

"Don't Allistair, I won't let you walk out on us too." Allen said grabbing his arm as if the man was going to move anytime soon. 

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"No, but we have to. We can't do this on our own, not this situation." Aodhan shook his head in disapproval at the elder. 

They all got quiet after that. Silence just the same as before as an acceptance of sorts washed over all of them. Looking at one another they all knew they couldn't just straight out leave. If they didn't agree on something they'd all have to agree on it.Still something in all of their eyes just screamed out,

_I'm scared_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this chapter was longer ( I think anyways ) :3 Oh! And the whole Allen thing will be revealed in the next chapter, which will be in first person(kind of ). Seeing as it'll be sort I'll update on Thursday or Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might edit some stuff about it later but I think they're minor so yeah. Welp until next time~ Peace!


	9. Eyes of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first person p.o.v chapter set on the day of Patrick's death. Also a small look into the near past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update** : This is in Allistair's p.o.v by the way. :3

The clock kept ticking, it was getting so annoying. It was only minutes before school was going to let out and I couldn't wait. The book work that the teacher gave us was far too easy and I'm sure he just gave us the work so he wouldn't have to teach. Sometimes I wonder why Ma always told me I was lazy when the teacher didn't even teach us half the work he gave us, graded the work, and then gave the lesson on how it was supposed to be done. Honestly I'm not sure how he got past college but I'm sure that he cheated big time. 

Finally the ringing went through the school and everyone packed their things quickly. My house isn't far from the school so it's easy to walk home, but first I have to get my little brother Aodhan, who probably was actually waiting for me today. My other brother Patrick , Aodhan's twin, had to stay home from school today due to his temperature of 38°C. Those two have been close since birth and get worried about one another too much, even if they won't admit it or even if they don't notice it. 

As expected Aodhan was waiting for me at the exit of the school, Allen, who was supposedly getting a fever, was at the doctors. So it was just Aodhan and I walking ( fast I might add ) home. He didn't even great me or ask me how my day was and had just says.

"Come on"

Before he whisked me away on our _marvellous_ adventure home. Of course as he saw the house wasn't burnt down he slowed his pace. I honestly never understand him at all, so I never know if he's going to laugh, seek revenge, or get angry at me for pranks I pull on him. Still, lately I've been taking what Ma says more seriously. I think it's because she's pregnant, the doctor said about one month along. It's not so much that she's pregnant it's that she and dad have been fighting a lot lately. I'm not sure what happened, but I doubt it's anything pleasant. 

Having been lost in my thoughts I ran into something smaller than me. Looking down of course it was Aodhan, but it seemed he'd became oddly quiet. His breathing and all. I gave him a questioning look before glancing up to where he was looking. The front door was cracked open, but it'd obviously had been broken open. I felt my whole being shake as instinct pulled me forward to go see what had happened. Right in front of me Aodhan ran in as well. 

Ma had told us to run away from danger, I would have, I would've grabbed Aody and ran, but if someone _was_ in the house, they were in there with Patrick. The kid is strong but I don't think he's strong enough to fight someone who probably has a weapon unless he gets to the kitchen first. 

Inside the house I could instantly tell it'd been raided. The kitchen had every drawer pulled from the counter, silverwear, pots pans, bowls, everything else was littered across the floor, some had been kicked aside to make a walking path. From in the living room I thought I heard talking. Picking up a knife from the floor I slowly moved towards the area. I wasn't really listening to what was being said due to the repetitive thump that sounded through my ears. Ever so slowly I peeked around the corner only to see the back of Aodhan once more. Looking past him the weapon dropped from my hand. My eyes went wide and my face heated in alarm. The thump of the weapon on the floor made Aodhan jump and look back at me. The look on his face is one I'll never forget. That look of pure, mortified terror that let you see how much pain was truly in the room. 

I now saw that the talking had came from the television that was playing some children's show. The sofa and love seat was ripped to sheds and layed down on there backs while the coffee table too was on it's back. The curtains were pulled from the window. As for the other details. They weren't so innocent. It looked like some kind of fight had taken place because blood was on the wall, even if there wasn't much, it was enough, almost as if someone had sneezed red. My eyes traveled straining it's hesistance but I continued. The thumping in my ears was becoming louder and I felt a lump in my throat hoping my eyes had deceived me. 

There lay Patrick, his eyes wide and cold. His skin was pale and by just that one could tell that he was now just a corpse. A thick, deep line wrung his neck and was pouring blood from it's sides to come and pool on the floor and into his clothes, his hair, the floor. It was quiet. Aodhans eyes hadn't left me, he looked at me as if he didn't want to look away, and it was also the question saying _"is this real?"_ in them that made me swallow that lump in my throat.

Finally taking a step forward I was going to take him away from the room, but it was useless because I only got three steps in before he wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying himself wanting to fade from the world. It hurt to be squeezed so tight but I let it pass and held him back, finally retrieving my gaze and turning it away from our now dead sibling. We stayed like that awhile, in each others arms. In any other instance we woudl have pulled away and acted like we had never touched each other but now.. now I didn't know what to do. 

I felt each jerk everytime he sobbed. Quietly I heard him manage out the word brother several times, like that would bring him back. I held him until his breath calmed. 

"Aodhan," I tried softly, my voice cracking, "go sit on the stairs while I call the police okay?"

Without question he nodded into me before slowly pulling away and going to do just that. I had thought against sending him to his room, or the bathroom. Going back into the kitchen I grabbed the home phone and reconnected it to the wall before calling 112. I tried to stay calm, but my voice kept cracking and quivering. After that I hung up and went to wait at the stairs with Aodhan. He stayed close to me and kept on looking at me every now and then. I'm sure it was because he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream and that I was still alive. I couldn't even think of Ma's number, but it's there somewhere. 

After the police showed up I'm not sure what really happened, there was a lot of noise and they took Patricks body away. Dad was the first home, having forgotten some important documents for his presentation at the company he worked at or something. The way he said it let me know he was lieing, but I didn't care. Aodhan and I were interviewed. All we could do was was watch for the rest of the day, watch and stay quiet. 

When Ma came home I took Allen to the park with Aodhan. Thankfully he wasn't questioning much and just went along with us. 

After that day, for a long time, even when mum and dad continued fighting, everything seemed so quiet. Up until the baby was born. The new born seemed so innocent and so cute. Allen had gotten Aodhan and I to agree on taking care of him like good big brothers. 

It was after that when we moved. None of us were in protest, not even dad. It was strange really, seeing as Ma wanted to move into some old inn place in the US. We were the ones doing the moving, all mother did was make the deals of how to pay for the place. 

Honestly though, I never wanted to see that home again. 

\- - -

It's been at least four years now. Three years that we've lived in America. I have to be honest it's not as bad as I had anticipated. Dad left when Arthur was ten months old. It turns out that some old 'friends' of his were the cause of all of our problems from the past. They had came into the house, thinking nobody was home, so they could find a necklace that had been passed down among there gang for centuries. They were also angry with my father because he had not only stolen their precious heir loom, but they'd also been cheated out of a lot of illegal substances. I never knew that he had such a horrible past of crime. To where he went, no one knows. Still, my opinion about him has changed so I can't really be too sad about it, mostly because Ma seems so happy now. She's happy running our new bed and breakfast with us. We cleaned it up, painted it, washed out the gutters, picked the weeds, and soon enough we got a permit saying that we were allowed to be a business.

Now, after all the drama has finally past I sit and watch as Arthur plays with the fire truck toy Allen had bought him for his birthday last month. Hopefully he'll never have to go through what we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I am NEVER going to attempt a first person p.o.v chapter again unless I'm really sure of it. XD I feel like it switches from past and present tense too much. Well, regardless I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it was kinda dull.. I know it stops a bit abruptly but I felt that it just fit that way. Anyways until next time- peace!


	10. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allesandro busts Arthur out.

Allesandro poked his head from his room. Looking into the hallway he saw a dim light coming from the cracks of some rooms but other than that all there was was an absence of light. Slowly, he crept from his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Right now, he felt nervous, and frightened, not to mention confused. Yesterday evening he had saw something, more like someone that the teachers had told him was missing. He had saw Avice giving him food too. 

Gripping the key in his hands tightly he hurried as fast and quiet to the room as he possibly could. Even if Arthur had broken his nose and wrist he couldn't hold a grudge against him forever, even if he was angry at him. The question of why Arthur was here, in that room that he knew was bad. He had tried to ask the lady who cleaned and cooked for them but she only gave him a sad look and told him he shouldn't question it too much. Getting to the room he felt around in his pyjama pocket to find his little flash light so he could get the door open. When unlocked he slowly opened the door, slipping in with the flashlight, closing the door. and locking it back. 

The only thing he heard in the dark room was the easy breaths of Arthur's breathing. Trying to find a path to the mattress while not waking Arthur he holds the light close. Getting to the edge he swallows, hoping Arthur wouldn't make too much noise, he didn't want to be punished. Tapping the others shoulder he watched as he stirred with an annoyed tone. 

"Arthur, hey get up, it's me, Allesandro."

"Nnn Allesandro? But why-" He was silenced.

"Lower your voice." He whisper yells. 

Through the darkness Arthur gives him a confused look. A bit annoyed with this task already, mostly because he didn't know what the task was, he tugged Arthur from the bed. 

"What are you doing here- where's mum?" Arthur whispers now. 

"Who's mum- and _I_ should be asking you why you're here, this is my house- no one knows where you are, Arthur. The whole class has been worried about you."

Tugging his hand free of Allesandro's grip Arthur steps back towards the bed. The only thing they could see from one another was faint expressions because of the flashlights position. 

"My mother is here Allesandro. She's here, she alive and she's not just on holiday- she told me she left me and my brothers because they weren't treating her boyfriend well."

"Your mother? You mean Avice?" The look Arthur gave at this confirmed his question, "Arthur, I know as much as you'd like to believe, Avice can't possibly be your mother, she's like a thousand years old."

At this Arthur grimaced, he was tired and wanted to go back to bed, hell he barely knew if this was a dream or not.

"You're just jealous because she likes me more than you."

The boy made a face at this. He honestly never minded Avice, she didn't treat him the best at all, but she wasn't cruel or anything. And she definitely hadn't left him in dark room alone all hours of the day. 

"You can't stay here Arthur, you've been kidnapped. Probably by François.." 

The name had made Arthur wince, making Allesandro eye him suspiciously. It was now obvious that the two knew each other, and that his assumption was true. Still, the thought of his older brother figure, kidnapping one of his classmates made him feel sick to his stomach. But to his knowledge he only thought that it was because Arthur had broken his bones. 

Arthur on the other hand was for the most part convinced that Avice was his mother who was here because his brothers had been more than unwelcoming to François. Although he didn't like him as much as he had, that didn't mean Arthur didn't see the good in him. 

"Arthur, we need to get you out of here. "

"I don't want to go though, my mum is here. "

Allesandro sighed in annoyance, he knew he had picked on this kid for being weird but he hadn't known that he could be so stupidly blind. 

"Would a mother leave her child locked in a room all day?"

"She-"

"Would a mother only come see her child in said locked room to give him food so he could at least live?"

"I-"

"Arthur would a mother be okay with her boyfriend kidnapping her child so she could see him?"

After that Arthur was quiet. He wasn't sure what to think really. It was true it was odd. He barely even got to see her face because of the terrible lightly. And what was even more strange was that Allesandro wanted to _help_ him after he had hurt him so bad and probably ruined his reputation for playground bully.

"Look, I don't know a lot about mothers, but what's going on here smells like shit."

Honestly Arthur wasn't surprised to hear the ruffian curse, he did it himself time to time when only he and Vlad were together and something came up. Slowly Arthur nodded, his heart breaking because of the truth. Of course he had been too good to be true. The thought of him having a mother again sounded blasphemous. Not to mention the moment she spoke he knew that she was from a different ethnicity than he was, it was in her accent. He gripped at the hem of his shirt and looked down, disappointed. Honestly now he felt stupid, he should've just listened to his brothers. They were probably worried sick about him too. 

"But.. what if she is.."

"I don't know damnit," Allesandro took a breath before looking at him sternly, "but you need to get out of here."

The boy knew the people he lived with were bad people, he knew that the day he was taken in by them. Still he didn't mind at all, it wasn't like he was any better. His mother had left him at an orphanage and he grew up doing chores and homework, he worked hard to fit in and it all crumbled the moment his grandfather returned for him. Regardless he was happy here, he had a big brother and sister, a bunch of 'role models' to rough house with. It was a twisted family of his. He felt good about it most of the time and he didn't want his family to take away others from their own family, especially kids his age. 

"Right." Arthur said standing straight and nodding. 

Sighing in relief Allesandro told the blond to follow him. With that they snuck out of the room. Now the hall was darker than before, but you could see or quietly feel around. Putting his hand over the flashlight, Allesandro looked back constantly to make sure Arthur was following him. If Arthur was caught, hell if he was caught helping Arthur out, they'd be beaten harshly despite anyones protests. Swallowing thickly he motioned him to the stairs while taking a soft, quiet one himself. They head down quietly, Arthur looking around and grasping to the rail so he wouldn't fall. 

He still wasn't sure about this, Allesandro was a bully, why would he help Arthur? Disregarding the thoughts he followed him nonetheless. He supposed even though people seemed bad they weren't all bad. Like when Allistair stays up all night and gets really grouchy but still sneaks Arthur an extra scoop of ice cream. Thinking of his brother made him smile, he missed them.

"Stop." Allesandro whispered when they were at the bottom of the stairs.

There Alex lay on the couch, passed out while the television ran. He was supposed to be watching to make sure no one tried to break in or out, but as usual he didn't really care and fell asleep. Glancing over at the kitchen entrance he saw that the cleaning lady was in there. Slowly he tip toe ran across the path while she wasn't looking. However, Arthur stopped at the other end so now they were on either side of the entrance, Allesandro pretty angry with him. 

Something had stopped Arthur though, it was the familiar hum of a tune he could only remember maybe two lyrics to. 

"Hurry up you idiot." Allesandro whisper yelled, not noticing the humming stopped afterward. 

Arthur gestured towards the kitchen entrance not knowing if anyone was looking or not. 

"Allesandro?" Grace half whispered heading towards them.

Quickly said boy motioned for Arthur to run and hide but the boy only stood in curiosity as the woman came from the kitchen, back to him when she spotted Allesandro. 

"What are you doing up dear?"

"I um...couldn't sleep?"

She gave him a questioned look, she was sure he was fast asleep when she had left the room. Then again she knew that children got restless easily. About to say something else she stopped dead in her sentence.

"Mum?"

Arthur couldn't believe himself, this had to be some kind of dream. It made him confused and yet even more curious than he'd already been. Still when the woman turned around he felt like his eyes weren't deceiving him as they had been. The bright in her face seemed to light casting a dimness in the atmosphere. 

Allesandro raised a brow, confused and annoyed still. None of this clicked with him yet. 

"Arthur you," she looked back at the Italian, "you're breaking him out."

"Well duh, I'm not letting François keep him here it's a crime." At least it was one of the ones he actually cared about. 

Grace glanced over at the couch and motioned for them to follow her back in the kitchen. Even though Alex was an idiot guard he was a light sleeper. Reluctantly the boys followed. Quickly she got a map of the city out from one of the drawers. Opening it she gave it to her son. Allesandro gave a a questioning look now. 

"It has all the turns you need to make to get back home. Now you two best hurry, that dolt could wake at any second."

Resisting her budge Arthur looked up at her seriously, "you knew I was here?"

It pained her to have to push him away, but her worries exceeds the want to hold him. Looking at him, into his small jaded eyes that mimicked her own she swallowed dryly. The look of confusion that plastered on his face made her grimace, she couldn't let him stay here. Nodding she sighs. 

"Arthur, dear, I can't explain now." She knealt down to his height. Allesandro had to look away, a familiar feeling of jealousy washing over him but he knew now wasn't the time. If Grace really was Arthur's mom he'd force himself to let it be. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur felt himself cling to her now, hugging her tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Tears swelled his eyes and over flowed down onto his cheeks. Not being able to resist any long Grace hugged him close a smiled. The joy that came through her was something she had became unfamiliar with and was happy to have back. 

"I've missed you and your brother's so much." She mumbled. 

"Then why don't you come home?"

Looking at him as she pulled away from the embrace she brushed his bangs from his eyes, "Arthur, it's not that simple."

Giving her a questioning look Arthur didn't fully understand. More so he didn't understand why she knew he was here and didn't come for him. Or why she hadn't came home when it looked like she easily could do so. There were so many unanswered questions that would probably be left as such, seeing as there given situation wasn't the best. 

"If I leave here then François will come after you and your brother's. I don't want that. I'd explain it all to you but for now I just want to get you somewhere -anywhere- safe" 

Allesandro smiled in a sweet way at them, he didn't doubt anything Grace child because he knew himself how François was. It bothered him though, the older was gaining such a good record and now he wasn't even sure if the maid woman wanted to actually _be_ here. Honestly he thought she was being payed or something for it. Of course that would've been a lie he told himself to make the blond seem more role model like. He himself didn't have the best track record amongst his peers but it was nothing compared to François'. 

Being dragged by the thought from a sound of boots against tile, Allesandro jerked and turned. There stood Alex with a grimace at all of them. Grace's eyes widened and she instantly brought Arthur closer to her. 

His eyes roamed over the scene a bit amused. He had been so quiet until he finally stepped foot in the kitchen. His nailed into bat was in his hand being gripped tightly. 

"What's the cub doing out of his den, mama bear?" He questioned.

Before she could answer Allesandro jutted in, "he wasn't in a den, he was in a cage and I'm getting him out and past the zoo security." He was used to Alex's stupid metaphors of sarcasm or question and had gotten accustomed to answering them as well.

He made a noise of annoyance, "well I can't let you do that," he says while letting his bat support him as if it were a cane. 

"Alex, please listen to reason-"

"The boss has orders and those orders I will _always_ follow. Now you can give the kid to me, you two can take your punishment, and everything will go back as normal, but you do know the alternative. Right?"

Both of the kids even got the hint. Allesandro swallowed and stood his ground. Although this made Grace glad that he wasn't all bad, she still knew that he wouldn't be spared if they were caught. Arthur clutched at her sleeve in fright. 

"You're not keeping someone here _against their will_ " The Italian pressed in a serious tone. 

After that he fell to the floor as a pain was wrenched through his side and ripped at his shirt. Alex had wanted to do that for a long time anyways, he couldn't stand kids. He watched the boy curl in on himself on the floor while Grace visibly held Arthur closer to her. 

The still standing boy flinched and looked at Allesandro not knowing what to say, all he could say was a "stop it " but it died in his mouth when he saw Allesandro's bloody hand as he hissed in pain. Alex disregarded him and stepped over the pained kid.

"Now, let's try this again."

Grace backed against the cabinet now as Alex took another step forward. He sighed and held his bat up with a shrug as if saying "too bad." However, before he could do anything else he yelled out in pain, dropping the bat which probably caused a loud enough clang to wake up the people his yell hadn't. 

From behind him a knife had been stabbed through his calf muscle by still pained Allesandro. 

"Run." He practically yelled at Grace. 

Without thinking twice the woman scooped her child up and ran around the isle before heading out the door of the living room. And then, she ran. Overhead she heard a boom of thunder as it shook the air. Arthur clung to her tightly, burying his face into her hoping that they would get home safe. Judging by the map Grace had shown him earlier they were close to being all the way across town from the bed and breakfast. 

\- - -

Back at the house place Allesandro had Alex on his knees in pain now, yelling out in what sounded like held back sobs as his blood began to pool with Allesandro's on the kitchen floor. Allesandro only had his torso pulled at, skin had been dug into roughly from the nails. When he saw Alex was unable to do anything but lay there in pain he scoots away from him and leans back against the counter as he heard footsteps coming from down the stairs.

Not everyone, but most of everyone had been awoke, they had to assemble their weapons before hurrying down. François was the first down. The sight was rather surprising and unpleasant. 

"Alex -"

"That bitch." He cursed, Avice coming to his side while François went to Allesandros. 

The other members seemed confused at first too. But one of the smarter ones seemed to point out the knife and the ten year olds bloody hands. It could be mistaken but it was obvious there was more blood than was coming from his own torso. 

"What happened?"

Looking up into François' actual caring eyes made a lump form in Allesandros' throat. Still, he couldn't just let this go because the man was actually showing some sympathy towards him for once. But before he could get out anything Alex sneered out,

"That brat brother of yours betrayed us, he was getting Arthur and Grace out." 

Avice now had gause and was wrapping his legs with it, and was fairly surprised. Allesandro swallowed once more as François' sympathetic gaze turned fairly confused mixed with anger. 

"Do you know what you've done Allesandro?" He asked sternly as if had been a bad thing.

The kid didn't know what to say at all. Even if he did he wouldn't be able to say anything as he was hauled to his feet and up the stairs to Arthur's old room. He tried to tell François to wait but it wws too late as he got to the closing doors. 

"Watch the door. " The blond told one of his men before heading downstairs once more, telling Avice to go check on him when she was done with Allen. 

"Let's go." And with that they left to hunt down the mother and her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am SO sorry I didn't update last week. Like I was so busy and was just out of it so my mind wasn't here all the way. So yeah I hope you enjoyed the chapter u w u . Um so there may or may not be a character death in near future chapters but I won't say who. Well until next week ( which hopefully I won't be busy again ) Peace peace!


	11. Outlaws of the outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his mom have a moment. Avice patches up a wounded Allesandro but confuses him in the process. Aodhan, Allistair, and Allen hear noisly noises downstairs and check it out to find something rather surprising.

Running through the alley ways Grace had to slow down, catching her breath and setting Arthur down. Running with a ten year old in your arms wasn't easy at her age. The boy looked up at her, scared. Panting and letting her heart rate slow back down she reassuringly ran her hand through his hair. Nothing was truly being done though. Everything he knew now was crumbling piece by piece, but just like eating a cookie you don't realise how sweet it truly was until it's gone. It was evident to him now that his mom hadn't been on any nice vacation. Allesandro was the way he was because he lived with insane people, in Arthur's opinion anyways, and he wasn't that bad of a person. Lastly on his mind, but was surely in the back of it, was that his brothers had lied to him. Still he couldn't blame them, this predicament wasn't the best to get into. Now he was at a blank, not really knowing what to do. His mother was there, but they were probably being chased. Allesandro as still back at the home. It would be obvious if they went to the bed and breakfast, but that's where he wanted to go most of all. 

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare in one of the elders sheets, wrapped in warmth before being hauled out of bed to get up and ready for school. Even if he was in trouble that week. The smell of fresh muffins would fill the bed and breakfast and he'd be snuck a sweets while he was being nagged to finish his cereal. An odd smell of one of Allens new hair products that he'd be trying that week would find its way around. The three would secretly rock, paper, scissors to see who would take him to school that day. And then at school he'd play with Valentin and pay half attention to his work before it was time to go. 

The thought of just being in school was better then his situation. His mother embraced him once more now, like she was about to cry, clinging to him like he had been shot and this was their final goodbye. She held him so close because she couldn't bare to look at the tear stricken horror on Arthur's face any longer. Her breath had finally calmed, and they'd have to get on the move again soon too. Still she didn't want to scare Arthur more than he already was. So she began,

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke ,dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried."

At the familiarity of the song Arthur looked up from the nothingness he was staring at. He grasped at the back of her shirt sniffing a bit. What he heard was something different than his own sob though, it was louder and more feminine toned. He could feel his mother jerking and crying as she tried to calm him down. It was the most sad thing he'd experienced in his life, to see his mother break down in front of him. When his brothers cried, it was sad. That was nothing compared to the breaking in the womans voice as she tried to continue the song. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey." 

This time Grace moved to look at him now. Honestly that was the only verse he actually knew. Grace cracked a smile and chuckled. 

"You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away. " 

She finishes before wiping at her own eyes. It made her happy to know Arthur still remembered the song. After they had to move to the US she had been really down. Especially when her husband fled in the middle of the night for god knows why. Still, she always sang to get him to sleep, even if her mind wasn't fully there. The song had been one she'd heard a woman at the barber shop singing to her own baby girl. It was so calming to her she decided to find the lyrics, even if they were a bit sad. Arthur's first word had been the one to break the mother from her depressing emotions . Even though it hadn't been "mama" or "brother" it was enough to break Grace from her sad streak. The baby had uttered a single word, "love" it hadn't been on point but it was obvious what he was saying after the third time he did it. Her other boys faught over who had taught him the word. In the end she had to send them to their rooms because they were upsetting the younger. 

After she had agreed to live with François so he'd leave her family alone, she thought she'd never see any of her boys again. Right now she had to protect her baby boy no matter what. The agreement was off now as far as she was concerned.

"Let's go, Arthur," She said standing and holding his hand, "we need to hurry and get home before François is actually smart enough to look there for us." 

With that they hurried off quickly. 

\- - -

Allesandro sat on the mattress, crying now. He held his side that was scabbing up and still stinging from earlier events. Usually he didn't cry but what he had saw in François' eyes had frightened him to this point. He hoped Arthur and Grace would get to safety and stay there. As for him, well he'd be punished bigger than he's ever been punished before. The other men would probably get to beat at him or something, which wasn't so bad. He just wanted his big brother to still want him after all of this settled. Betraying or not helping Arthur out was a good goal for him, even if he didn't get out himself. 

Leaning back against the wall he hugs his knees to his chest and bites his lip. He heard people in the hall way. They were mumbling and keeping their voices low, aside from Alex who could be heard throughout the house from downstairs as he screeched from pain. The mumbling stopped and the lock on the door began to move before said door opened, the bright light slamming him and making hin wince at the harsh brightness. Letting his eye's readjust he looks up to see Avice who is there with a first aid kit, behind her was Max but he wasn't there for long, only enough to close the door almost all the way. 

"So why'd you do it Allesandro?"

He couldn't speak, the hatred in her voice was overwhelming for words to reply. He heard her move forward as she mumbled about François wanting her to dress his wounds. 

"Come here " she grabbed him blindly and pulled him towards her before she pulled out a flash light.   
He didn't really resist her at all while she aggressively wrapped him in bandage and cleaned at his wounds. 

"I always knew you were more trouble than you were worth kid." 

He was turned to where he was facing her in the light of the flash light. 

"Avice I couldn't let him stay here. Why would you even keep him here h-"

"He's my son. And my son he'll stay. When François catches him and kills Grace, then I'll have to convince him again. But it'll remain as it was. With two minor details."

"What are you talking about?"

It was quiet a moment. Allesandro could've sworn he could hear a smal huffed laugh from the woman before she got up. 

"You'll be brought food in a little while. Goodnight Allesandro." She waved before being let out of the room. 

After that he went back to his original position, scared and confused now. Gripping at his pant cloth he grit his teeth.

"Don't make this for nothing Arthur."

\- - -

Allistair was sitting on the couch, bottle of whiskey in hand, it was empty, but he kept sipping at it as if it wasn't. The police were at dead ends and the three brothers wouldn't allow one another to go and try to find him on his own. Aodhan lay leaned up against him having falle. over when he fell asleep while Allen was snoring on the love seat. The television went on and on, the news repeating itself every so often. The red headed man was dozing himself but was brought back when he heard a faint echo of something hitting the floor, a cup maybe. Sitting up he looks over at the door leading down to the main area of the building. 

"Aodhan," he whispers tapping the man, "Aodhan."

The man jolts awake and sits up, groggily looking at him. "Mm?" he questioned.

"I think I heard something downstairs."

Aodhan yawned and stretched before standing and becoming a bit more serious.

"Wake up Allen, I'll get the gun."

They had taken a lot of precautions in the past week that Arthur had been missing. They missed him and were constantly on edge about it. The brothers sat in silence a lot too. Even when they tried to stay positive it ended in an awkward silence. 

Doing as told Allistair shook Allen awake and shushed him when he began to protest. Quietly, Aodhan went down the apartment steps with Allistair and Allen at the door. 

Swallowing thickly he heard a small creak of one of the b&b chairs. Slowly from the bottom of the apartment stairs he flicked on the lights and quickly after pointed his gun down below. However, he was shocked by what he saw. 

"Ma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry that this isn't a long chapter. Second, I'm sorry the plot didn't seem to progress a bit ;w;. Yea I do hope you liked this chapter though. The lyrics to You are my Sunshine are the real ones ( Not quite sure which verse comes before which there are a lot of versions. ) Anyhow, the next chapter will be longer hopefully u v u. Until then~ Peace!


	12. Bang Bang into the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> François breaks into the b&b. Before any severe damage is done the day is somewhat. But afterwards they find out something truly confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Beilschmidt - Prussia/Gilbert
> 
> Que the villain revealing his alterer motives!

Arthur breathed easily a he slowly fell asleep on his mother's lap. She played with his hair and watched him with a smile as he drifts off. Allistair and Aodhan sat on the couch watching in what was mostly disbelief. They still couldn't believe what she had told them had happened. Nor could they hardly believe how she was being so calm right now. Allen came in from the kitchen with tea and sat quietly as he poured all of them a cup. 

"The police will be here soon." He informs.

"Thank you love." Their mom looked up with a smile. 

She almost felt the need to cry. She hadn't seen her boys in so long.

"All of you grew up to be so handsome. Just like your father was." She chuckled. 

"I don't think he's the best thing to compare us to." Aodhan voiced, but held back on being aggressive. He too wanted nothing more than to just hold his mom and cry. 

When they were younger he'd leaned on her for a lot of things and she never seemed bothered by it. Rolling her eyes she picked Arthur up and took him to Allistairs room to sleep before heading back to the living room to sit down and drink her tea. 

"Ma.. How did ye get oot? Why- there going to come for us now and-"

"Calm down Allistair. They took Arthur, the moment I got to him the deal was off, that's on them."

"But how?" Allen asked barely above a whisper.

"That little boy of there's, Allesandro. We must go back for him, god only knows what'll happen to him if he stays there." She looked down worried. 

They'd be here in a matter of seconds, and the police would arrive soon after. Nothing was alright now. Her boys were in trouble again and it was her fault. And Allesandro that poor boy, he was there too. The dear probably didn't even know what was going on here. At the thought she began to shake.

"Mum?"

"I'm so sorry boy's. For having ever dragged you all into it. I should've just left your father the moment I found out about him but I suppose it's easier said than done huh? Now Arthur's been dragged into this mess. I guess it's not surprising, he's not even.." she decided to stop there before looking back up at them.

That's when they heard a large pounding and then the noise of glass breaking from downstairs. Quickly they all were on their feet. Locking all the doors and windows they all got a weapon of some sort. 

"I'll get Arthur."

Allen said as he hurriedly went to Allistairs room as he heard them coming up the stairs. Flinging open the door he head to the bed where he found nothing. Panicked he flung the covers from the mattress calling for Arthur. Throwing open his closet he searched until he was basically digging at a corner. A million possibilities ran through his mind while he heard the door being knocked at.

"Open up you bitch."

The familiar voice made him tear up in fear. That man was dangerous and he'd be damned if he let Arthur fall into his hands again. Then he saw it, the open window in Allistairs room. Looking out of it he saw beside him a gutter. Down bellow he saw the back alley that was there as usual. That's when he bit his lip harshly. Where had Arthur gone?

A gun shot had roused him from his thoughts and quickly he head to the closet, closing and locking it. Curling against the wall he held his hands to his ears. 

Back in the living room the gun shot had been to unlock the door and allow them inside, where Grace stood with a gun in hand. She had made the other two hide with knives in hand. 

"Where is he Grace? I didn't do this for nothing."

His men were behind him glaring at her.

"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it François. What exactly [i] are [/i] you doing this for?"

"For the ones I love."

"What about the ones I love?"

"Tch do you think I care about that?"

They were pointing their guns at each other now. The only thing assuring each others life was just that too. The part wasn't who shot first, it was who had the best aim. 

"Check the home, we're not leaving without that kid."

Grace swallowed thickly, not wanting her boys to be found. 

"You never had to mess with my family, even after you did you went against our agreement."

"That's where you're wrong Grace. You see after you fled the nest and word got out of you're new baby, it didn't take a genius to figure out who's baby it was. That's when you got all of your family into this. That is on you, and that pathetic husband of yours."

"What does Arthur have anything to do with this?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Oliver wasn't the best choice of a love affair you know. The man child always wanted a kid of his own but he swore to never settle down, unlike you did. He wanted that kid so bad when he found out, why do you think he contacted me? Granted my wife did take an interest in the brat herself. So yes, when I had a good reason I came back to get him again, myself.  
Last time I was brought the wrong child," he snarls," but you remember that. Oliver was so pissed that I was almost shot for that. Then we made the deal that you would come to me if I gave back your kid. I used it to make sure I wouldn't be hunted down by that man..I was going to give Arthur to Oliver in exchange for money and twice the security, not only for me, but my family and men. It's a pain having so many close to you in this business you know?"

"Oliver will have your head if he ever found out what you were doing." She growled out at him.

"Oh please dear, he's gone even more mad since you left. He did truly love you. I don't think he'd think twice about my offer."

"You're a sick man" she was interrupted.

"Boss, we found one of 'em" 

The grunt came out with a wad of Allistairs hair in his hands, the man had given his position away by dropping his knife in the tub floor.

"Great, bring him to me." 

The guy just threw him down in front of François to which he promptly pointed his gun to the mans head, catching the red head off guard.

"Drop the gun, Grace."

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance but François had his eyes locked onto Allistairs green ones. The red head felt his pulse slow as his skin paled in fright. Once again he felt like that same kid he was when he saw the blood pouring from his brother. He heard the gun plop on the ground behind him and be kicked. 

"Don't do this François."

"Uh boss-"

"Not now." 

He said at him before lowering down to where Allistair sat dumbfounded on the floor. He let the cold barrel of the gun gently press again the mans throat. Allistair swallowed thickly as if he were being chocked. 

"Where's your little brother?"

He could do nothing but stare into his murderous gaze and stutter. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Arthur to be taken away, he didn't want to be shot, hell he didn't even want to be there. 

"Allistair!" They all looked up to see Aodhan, shocked. 

Of course he didn't move from his spot when the pistol was pressed harder against the elders throat. The man had knocked out the other guy who had found him in his room. 

"Let me rephrase." François got their attention back before flinging the gun at him and onto his cheek hard enough to bruise and break his tooth. "Tell me where that brat of a little brother of yours is."

Glaring up at him Allistair spit a wad of blood in his face and growled out "bite me."

He was about to pull the trigger, whether it was to spite Grace or out of pure anger. However, something stopped him. He hadn't heard it nor had he seen it coming, but he should have.

François toppled over in pain, holding onto his leg for dear life. He screamed out and cursed at the world. The gun slid when it was dropped and Allistair backed as far away as he could in the sitting position he was in. 

Police officers showered into the room, arresting the grunts and François before helping him seek medical attention. Grace went to her sons, breathing heavily and fear struck through her eyes when she felt her eldest sons familiar grasp of desperation onto her for comfort. Not just from Allistair, but from Aodhan as well, he was the one gripping onto the both of them the most. 

"Ma'am we found your son hiding in the closet." Officer Beilschimt informed, trying not to laugh from the closet thing. 

After said, Allen approached them, pale and obviously appalled entirely that he wasn't dead. They looked up at him and with the action their sad but loving smiles dropped.

"Where's Arthur?" Their mother dared to ask.

Shaking his head Allen wondered why, or how even. How this thing was never over.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I hope you enjoyed this fine chapter. I liked it ( even though I probs got the po po thing wrong but whateves. ) Now if the whole story François revealed wasn't very clear basically what happened was:  
> a) Ollie wanted his child and called up Fran to get him.  
> b) Fran sent someone else who brought back the wrong child which caused complications between Ollie and Fran.  
> c) Fran made a deal with Grace so her son could go live his life.  
> d) Ollie loves Grace so he agreed to leave Fran alone so he wouldn't kill her but that made him hate Fran even more.  
> e) To finally ensure his safety ( just in case ) Fran decides to give it another go at capturing Arthur all the while making everyone else think it was for is wife and bc he hurt Allesandro ( which did have some influence on his decision ) |  
> That about sums it up xD I would elaborate more on what happened to Allen but you guys get it. So this is the second to last chapter! Only one more chapter to go you guys!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter u v u Until the final chapter next week~ Peace!


	13. When I'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die oops and there's a funeral. FINAL CHAPTER

"What do you mean you don't know?" Allistair practically shouted at Allen.

"What do you think I mean Allistair? I don't know where he went! When I went to get him he was gone! He must have slid down the gutter."

"But why would he do that?" 

Aodhan and the Officer both asked at the same time. 

"Hell if I know!"

It was quiet a moment before their mother cursed under her breath. They looked at her expectedly before she spoke up and looked at them.

"He went back for Allesandro."

"The kid that helped you two?"

"Yes." She nodded, "I was going to ask for your help officer. We must hurry, God only knows what they're going to do to the boy. And Arthur.."

Gilbert nodded in understanding "I'll get back up. You'll need to direct me toward where this place is."

"Alri-" She was cut off.

"Ma," she looked at the three before sighing and looked down and then back up at them, "I'll be fine boys, these nice officers will stay with you while I'm gone."

Aodhan and Allistair looked at each other knowing those words sounded familiar. Allen raised a brow feeling as if he remembered but not quite. About to say something else she was pulled off by the Officer and was told they needed to hurry.

\- - -

Arthur didn't know what he was doing. Of course, as usual he was making such rash decisions when it dawned on him what was going on it was too late. How he had remembered to get back to the bad house was beyond him, he just retraced all the steps his mother had taken. Of course he hid from police cars they roared past him in the seemingly silence of the streets. Although, they weren't as silent as one would imagine. People, mostly adults on dates, walked the streets. Some places were more quiet than others but that was to be expected. The silence Arthur thought was there was thanks to the thumping of his heart. It beat quickly, drumming in his ears as his thoughts went every which way. 

Yet somehow through all that he still managed to get back to that bad house. Swallowing thickly he looks up at it and bites his lip. From observing everything he could tell it would be easy to just slip in. No body seemed to be guarding the door so it probably wouldn't have been hard as long as the door was unlocked. 

_They've probably noticed that I've gone by now. Still, I must save Allesandro.._

He thought for what felt like the one millionth time that night. Sighing he took a leao of faith and ever so slowly opened the door to peak inside. The television was now off and you could hear small but loud enough groans coming from the couch. Of course he knew it was most likely Alex, or to him it was 'baseball bat guy'. 

Closing the door after he slipped in just as quiet. He figured that of course he'd need some kind of weapon. Now Arthur was no martial artist but he figured it didn't take a genius to know how to jab an object into a person hard enough so that it would impale them. 

Going into the kitchen he immediately shoved himself against the aisle. Avice was fixing another ice pack for Allens legs. They needed to get him medical attention but usually Grace did tha stuff so she would have to use her terrible sewing skills to help him. When she walked into the living room he was thankful that she didn't spot him ducking there. 

"Here, I hope you don't whine this much when I start to sew your leg up." She was obviously joking through her evident agrivation. 

Arthur didn't pay attention after that, he had spotted the knife holder and quickly but quietly grabbed one. He was about to find a way to get upstairs before they began to talk about Allesandro. 

"I can't believe your morals about it. Why not just do it directly?" Alex questioned.

"I am.. he'll just be sleeping when I do it is all."

"Seems like a lot of work to me."

"Oh hush, you're too much of a barbarian to understand." She tsks him.

Arthur bit his lip and began to focus again, glancing at the stairs. There was going to be people up there too no doubt. There was no way he could get past them in time to get Allesandro out of there without being killed. 

Then it dawned on him. He didn't _need_ to hide at all. Taking a deep breath he quietly puts back the knife, making sure that they didn't spot him yet. Sitting down he slightly eavesdropped on them to make sure she didn't come back around into the kitchen. Grabbing his skin he squeezed hard until he felt tears prick his eyes. Shakely breathing he slowly went back into the living room, taking a deep breath. 

"Mama?"

"Arthur?" Avice questions. She was about to get mad at him before seeing his tears. Squatting down she wiped at his tears, "what's wrong?"

"That lady took me away but I got away from her and she kept telling me you weren't my mama and I-" he gasped a sniff.

Arthur had learnt to keep crying when he started by pinching himself like he did. It was just another tactic to trick his brothers but he didn't use it too often. 

"Shh," she held him close, "don't cry baby..it's alright now."

"What's going on?" Alex grunts from the couch.

"Arthur got away from Grace and came back to me. He's frightened."

He held onto her, sobbing into her to try and make it seem real as possible. Wiping at his tears she smiled tenderly at him.

"You want me to tuck you into bed?"

He nodded and she stood up, picking him up with her. 

"I'll be right back." she called to Alex. 

Arthur was heavy but she didn't mind, she was just happy that he came back to her. In Avices mind she had won. She'd won Arthur's trust, his love, affection, and now she thought that Grace would be killed along with her sons because she didn't put any doubt into her lover at all. For her this moment was triumphant.

Putting Arthur in Allesandros bed, she kissed his forehead and wished him a goodnight. He smiled at her and snuggled into the covers, closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep. He would have actually slept if he hadn't needed to get Allesandro out. When he heard the door creak close his eyes opened once more. The room was illuminated by the quarter moon that hung high in the sky. Sitting up he looks around. 

Allesandro was a dangerous child, so he must have had something in his room to defend himself with. Waiting until he made sure all was quiet, he got up and went over to his closet. A bright white and red toybox sat under the hanging boys clothes. Opening the box and turning on the closet light Arthur looked through the toybox and unsurprisingly pulled out a pocket knife and a sling shot. Looking over all the other toys he pulled out a small g.i Joe figurine and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Clicking off the light he closes the closet and turns towards the door. Opening it a creek he made sure no one was there before creeping down the hall, towards the one he remembered. Approaching the hall he was feeling good until he saw some man guarding a door. Pushing himself against the corner he looked at the sling shot. Taking out the g.i Joe toy he peeks around the corner again, luckily the man was looking at his phone and not being all stiff and weird like guards he saw in photos from back in the UK. 

Pulling the toy back with the sling shot he lets go to shoot it down the hall. It hit the wall with a loud bang, startling the long hair man. He raised a brow and went to check it out. Having to be quick, Arthur went to the door he'd been at and turned the knob. Thankfully it was unlocked. Thinking back Arthur remembered Allesandro having stole the keys, he wondered what the boy had did with them. Slipping into the room he quietly closed the door. 

"Allesandro?" he whispered. 

When there was no reply he started walking, "I came back for you Allesandro." he said a bit worried. 

He was startled when stepping on a plastic plate but calmed down when he approached the bed. Even though he couldn't really see in here he remembered parts of the room from when Avice came into his. Touching the mattress he felt around before he got to a body. It was surprising how cold it was, but it wasn't so cold you could call it dead.

"Allesandro wake up." He nudged him. 

He heard light breaths coming from him now, but still no reply. Frowning he shook him more but the more he shook the less sure he was that he'd wake up. Biting his lip he felt a tear run down his face. 

"We've have to go. Before they hurt you.." he trailed and shook his head. 

He was about to just lay down and give up before he heard voices outside the door. He stood stalk still in his place as he eyed the door. Slowly it opened and in walked Avice, who was rather surprised to see Arthur there. 

"Arthur dear how did you get in here?"

Behind her there was a grunt and a sigh of the guard. 

"Come away from him now, Allesandro needs to be um.. punished."

Arthur was quiet and shook his head, "what kind of sick person are you Mama? Like that's even what I should call you. I'm not your child, and by the looks of it you barely know how to care for one anyways."

She scoffed angrily and glared at him. How _dare_ he say that to her. How dare he even question her. 

"Move Arthur, before I do something I'll regret."

He just looked at her, his bravery wavering as he still stood there unmoving. 

"Max!"

Sighing the Canadian stepped in and towards the boy. It wasn't hard to grab him, but he was struggling a lot so he had to grab him hard. 

"Don't struggle so much Arthur, or you'll miss the show."

Avice stepped forward to Allesandro and Arthur stood still in freight. Avice didn't speak nor did the man holding him. It was so quiet it was almost deafening. Avice ran her hand through the sleeping boys hair and looked at his face.

"Remember Arthur, this is the price you pay for disobeying me like Allesandro did."

The boys eyes went wide and his pupils shrank when she pulled out a gun of her own. Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs but it was no match for the sound that rang through the air. He struggled in Max's grip and tears poured down his face instantly. 

It wasn't until Avice turned towards him did he stop struggling. He looked down at the floor, afraid of what might be on her face. Was she going to kill him now? Slowly he was reaching down in his pocket to grab the knife he had gotten from the toy box in Allesandros room. Avice came to him and squatted to his level. 

"Now Arthur, you know I didn't want you to have to see that. But I was left with no choice since you can't seem to learn your lesson." 

At this Arthur just sobbed and bit his lip, not daring to look up at her. He didn't want to see the pool of blood dripping off the side of the mattress. Nor did he want to see the peaceful face of Allesandro who had anything but a peaceful death. When he was touched he flinched but it was just Avice again. 

"Now Arthur I-"

She was cut off when Max screamed and let him go. Looking up at him worriedly she was struck with fear when she feels a sharp pain run through her throat. Arthur gasped out at what he'd just did but he didn't stop there. He pulled down making a gash in the womans throat. After that she toppled back, unable to breath. Max was about to hit Arthur through the shearing pain in his leg but he heard police sirens. He had no time to deal with the police. As they got louder he decided to flee before it was too late. Arthur stood there, watching Avice as she struggled on the ground, trying to hold her throat but it was no use, the cut was too deep.

The pocket knife slid from Arthurs hand and he had no idea just what exactly had happened. His breath that he hadn't noticed had increased was slowing back down. Arthur let his eyes slowly trail up to see Allesandro, that peaceful expression surely there. The police sirens had became nothing but pure fuzz in his ears. Going around Avices now almost lifeless body he held Allesandros hand. 

"I'm sorry."

After that he remembered just standing there for awhile until flashlights shined into the room and men with gruff voices pulled him away from the home. He just went along with it, dazily looking down. The image of Allesandro and Avice burnt into his memory as if it were branded there. When he was escorted into the backseat of a cop car he looked up from his hands and out the window. His mother was there looking horrified at whatever the officer was telling her. 

The next time he remembered hearing anything else was at the hospital when the doctors were asking him questions. He had answered in simple answers, yes, no, I'm not sure, those were the three things he said most. 

\- - -

A month had passed. Arthur stood in a hand me down suit in front of a grave stone that read about Allesandro. No one had identified the body but Arthur and their classmates so no one really knew who his parents were. Still, Arthur had been a bit pleased when he heard the school was holding a funeral of sorts for the boy. Even if they hadn't buried his body there it was still nice. He was holding Allistairs hand and the preacher was talking. His mother was on the other side of him, looking sadly at the grave stone. She had known Allesandro and had taken care of him almost as if he was her child but she hadn't realised how much she'd cared for him until now. 

"Let us pray." Said the preacher as everyone bowed their heads. 

It was mostly classmates there and some teachers. Everyone who had been in the house had been arrested so they couldn't attend. François was due for court but he left that business up to the adults. Arthur just looked at the gravestone and the name Allesandro for the longest of times. No one in Arthur's class had tried to bring up the subject with him but a few counsellors and of course he had mentioned a bit about it to Valentin. 

Every bad thing Allesandro had ever did to him and the other kids had instantly vanished from his caring. The Italian was the only reason he was truly reunited with his mother, the reason why he now knew about his father and what had happened and why the others wouldn't talk to him about it. Allesandro had truly been something else. 

After the funeral Arthur still stood, his brothers and mother had left a moment to let him do what he wished. They small chatted and watched him from their car, they were quite literally the only ones left there. 

_"Special? Hah what a joke, who told you that? Your mommy."_

The others hurtful words rang through his ears. The remembrance somehow brought a smile to his face now. Even though at the time he had wished the boy to be gone all he wished now was to be back in that time, before he had been kidnapped, before he had became angry towards his brothers secrecy. It was so ironic that he made Arthur laugh through his tears that were forming from the same remembrance. When Arthur felt he had calmed down he looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd scene! Well that's the end of You are my Sunshine. I hoped you liked it and I hope the ending didn't seem too dramatic. By the way if I haven't mentioned it before I'm not sure how a ten year old acts so that was literally how I think a sane person would deal ( when he stabbed her ). Also sorry if the cops seemed like they should've shown up sooner but time intervals are up and down with me. But yea I hope you enjoyed it, thank you to all the people who have given kudos and awesome or helpful comments or have just been reading the whole time I really appreciate. Well I suppose my next story will be up sometime next month idek what it's gonna be about lol leave suggestions I guess idk. Stay fabulous and until next time~ Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's not the best first chapter in the world but it'll get more interesting I promise! As I update the chapters I'll also update the warnings, rating, tags and added charactees. The rating won't change really at all. Well anyways, comments & kudos are always appreciated! Peace!


End file.
